Ninja No More
by Dick Rash
Summary: Responds to Naruto Quits Shinobi Life- Challenge by Dracohalo117: Naruto finds about the Kyubi and decides to quit his ninja training to pursue his real dream... to be the best samurai. But when faced with a huge problem, can he solve it without tragedy?
1. New life

From the day I was born I was always discriminated. For reasons I did not know nor bothered to know. Beyond that, however, was more than practical discrimination, but more of pure hate. Especially the parents or the older people of my generation. Which is why people the same age as myself hate me as well. After all, people tend to hate or shove of as none important due to the people they see doing it. For example, their parents, kids these days tend to follow the example of their parents and think what they are doing is right but actually what they are doing is wrong.

You see, when a parent hates a person their kids start to hate them, too (unless the child in question inquires as to why). When they put down or belittle someone they try to imitate their parents' exact words to do the same even if some of the words they use they don't really understand.

I've learned about this long ago. When I always go to the academy or walk down the streets to my apartment they always put me down with their words or just soul piercing glares. Sure, I'm grateful they hadn't beaten me up when I was younger; yet, I can see it in their eyes. Hate, disdain, and, above all, fear.

I don't know why they hate me. I never did anything to them. However, the most confusing part is the fear in their eyes. What do they fear about me? Does their fear have something to do with the hate? It's surprising though about what they say related to both their emotions concerning me. Some of the things they say to me make me wonder. Demon, loser, but the most surprising word they call me, Kyūbi. Why the Kyūbi of all things? It's dead... right?

When they call me Kyūbi and demon it makes me question myself more than the people themselves. Are they right? Or am I myself? During those self appointed questions I unconsciously touch my birth marks, wondering how or why I got them, all in which left me empty in both the heart and in the outside.

Last night I was training in the woods, when I made a discovery while I was training. I had to take of my shirt due to all the dirt and patches that appeared and hile I was concentrating in my chakra to try the substation jutsu again I noticed a tattoo like spiral located in my stomach. Subconsciously I traced my finger in the spiral and realized it must be a seal. Seal for what exactly, I pondered for a lot of time. Then it hit me. The villagers call me demon, Kyūbi, accompanied by the birth marks and the seal in my stomach; It all made sense now, I have the Kyūbi inside me. I found myself conflicted in my own emotions, until I finally had it. I took this burden and decided to guilt it into someone else. So I found myself pondering, who else knows. The old man Hokage probably knows for sure, the villagers as well since they've been there when the Kyūbi attacked (or at least the older generation), everybody except myself.

At first I was angry at all of them. But I convinced myself to let go of the hate just go with the flow (with it my burden disbandment). Sooner or later I realized that the old man must of put me in the academy to become a ninja, a tool for the village, since he wanted me to utilize my demon to it's fullest. That could explain his hard presentment. I never wanted to be a ninja to tell the truth. I hate ninjas. They think they are so high and mighty, with their flashy jutsu and constant boasting. I always wanted to be a samurai.

The samurai are the only thing I can respect. Their honor, codes they have to follow, and the respect they give their opponents when fighting. True warriors they are. No deception, no stealth, no jutsu. Just.. cold.. hard.. steel.

* * *

Waking towards the academy I can feel their glares directed towards me. My mask of foolishness that I have put up completely suppressing them as I walk away from their anger and fear.. This is the day I quit the life of shinobi. Maybe travel a while. See the world, you know.

I lived my life thinking that I will never quit, I will never back down. But things have changed, more like people change. Thanks to all the hate and the prejudice and the name calling I think I've had it. I can't stand it here. I think that's another reason why I'm quitting. After all, people say I suck, I should quit. You will never amount to anything, or you will probably die in your first mission. I try to better myself but a self taught person can only go so far in life. After all, nobody teaches me anything. I ask for help in the academy but I end up getting kicked out of class. I ask help from the old man Hokage but he says "I can't show favoritism." I try to explain to him about my situation in the academy but he just smiles and says, "It'll get better Naruto-kun. I promise." It never did get better. However, the main reason I'm quitting is because of the Kyūbi. I don't want to live in a village that does not and will not appreciate me from keeping them safe from the Kyūbi. For all I care they can go to hell and die but just that thought of that made me sad. I can't stay that angry forever, right?

Today is the second genin exam I am going to take, but I am not going to take it. I am just going to go in their wait for Iruka to call my name and tell him I quit. For I, Naruto Uzumaki will become the greatest samurai. And this is just a small first step to greatness.

**End Naruto P.O.V.**

Naruto is walking towards his normal classroom that consists of clan heirs and some children whose fathers or mothers are part of the council. He steps inside and everyone goes quiet. You see Naruto has always been antisocial. He always dresses in black and always has sunglasses on. He always keeps his cool despite all the name calling he receives by his fellow classmates. The only reason he even gets named called is because of his poor grades and his antisocial attitude (not to mention their parents encouragement of making his life miserable).

"Hey dead-last how are you doing, you think you are going to pass today?" a kid with a dog on his says to him with a grin. His name is Kiba Inuzuka, part of the Inuzuka clan, one of the arrogant clans out there.

Naruto didn't respond, he just keeps walking towards his seat in the back end. Irritated at the blond's unresponsiveness, Kiba took action.

"Dead-last I'm talking to you." Kiba says while grasping the back of his shirt.

Naruto responded swiftly turning around, grabbing Kiba by the throat, and slamming him to the floor. Naruto tilts his sunglasses up so that Kiba can see his blood red eye, with a slit as a pupil, and he tells him with a snarl, "Don't touch me or you might lose your head next time dog-breath."

The class is stunned. They have never seen Naruto lose his cool, never. Coupled with the fact he man handled Kiba so easily they stared in awe (to most) and fear (1% of the class). Everybody else is thinking not to piss him of ever. While one brown eye opens up lazily and stares at Naruto with a calculating gaze.

A pair of white lavender eyes just looks at Naruto and wonders, "Naruto what has happen to you?" Another pair of eyes just stare at him then turn back around to look out the window mumbling, "Stupid dope trying to act cool."

Sitting in his seat fiddling with his pencil he looks up and sees the class looking at him with awe, fear, and confusion.

"What the fuck are you fuckers looking at?" Immediately everybody turns around and goes back doing what they were doing before he came in while sneaking a few glances at the blonde. After a few minutes Iruka and a silver haired chunin named Mizuki come in.

"Alright class as you know some of you are taking the genin exam so I'll call your name and you will have do a series of questions, a physical exercise, and three of the academy jutsu that we have taught you." Iruka tells the class.

Before he can begin Naruto raises his hand in the air.

"Yes Naruto?"

"I want to quit." Naruto says bluntly.

"Alright I'll take your name off the genin exam…"

"No I wan to quit being a shinobi." Naruto interrupts him.

When Naruto said that everyone in the room grew quiet and some had looks of disbelief on their faces even Sasuke.

"But why Naruto? Why do.." Iruka questions him only to be interrupted.

"Because I never wanted to be a ninja, I was forced into being a ninja and also I have no need to defend a village who practically hates me when I save them everyday." Naruto tells him with a snarl. However in the inside, he wondered exactly why he snared at his teacher so bluntly. _Am I at my breaking point_, he wonders.

Everyone else in the classroom is either confused or don't care about what he means. But Iruka is sweating bullets wondering if he knows about _it_, personally he really didn't care about Naruto in general but about the Kyūbi then it is worrisome.

"Come on dead-last we all know you are quitting cause you suck and you will die in your first mission." Kiba tells him while most of the class laugh. Naruto doesn't care though. He just gets up from his desk, keeps walking down the stairs and out the classroom.

Iruka registers what the blond did and follows suit after him. Rushing to catch the blonde he stops him just outside the academy.

"Wait Naruto don't quit please." Iruka begs, he really didn't want kid away from him; fearing that without supervision the Kyūbi might take control.

"Why the hell do you care anyways you never did." Naruto mumbles.

"I care because you are my precious student and I want you to pass." That was a lie, and Iruka clearly shown it through his eyes.

"No, I'm not. You just want me to be a weapon for the village." Naruto snarls at him exposing his sharp fangs.

"What do you mean?" Iruka asks confused, but he did know what he meant.

"You know what I mean. I have the _Kyūbi_inside of me and you ninja just want me to use it to help defend the village."

T-That's not true."

"Yes it is and if you really cared about me why didn't you ever help me with the bushin clones or substitution or even henge."

"You never asked."

"I never asked? I always ask for help but you always say I should of paid attention in class or I get kicked out by the other teachers here." Naruto sneers at him.

"I can help you now if you want, but please don't quit."

"You should said that two days ago but now I don't care. Good bye, asshole."

Naruto walks away leaving a shamed faced chunin and a stunned crowd of students who witnessed the whole exchange.

In the classroom a certain lavender eyed girl is looking at the window repeating _Naruto-kun _sadly.

**In his Apartment**

Packing his belongings in a backpack, Naruto heads towards the door to say good bye towards the old man.

**Hokage tower**

Sarutobi Hiruzen also known as "The Professor" throughout the world due to all the ninja techniques he has mastered and wisdom is currently sitting in his desk reading a orange covered novel called **Icha Icha Paradise **until the door opens to reveal Naruto looking at him with an amused smile on his face and an eyebrow up.

"I didn't know the great "Professor" was a pervert."

Wiping his nose he responds, "What can I do for you today Naruto-kun." With a kind smile.

"Jiji I'm leaving here."

"Why?" Sarutobi questions.

"I'm tired of this place old man, and also I don't want to be a ninja."

"Why don't you want to be a ninja Naruto-kun?"

"I never wanted to be a ninja jiji you forced me to become a ninja for this place."

"You tricked my mind with lies and you used me so I can become a weapon for this godforsaken village."

"I will never trick you my boy."

"Don't fuck with me I know about the Kyūbi inside me." Now Sarutobi was shocked about how he knows.

"I mean it is pretty obvious, with the villagers calling me Kyūbi sometimes and the whisker marks in my face and most of all the seal in my stomach." Naruto states with a deadpan.

Sarutobi's face turns serious at that, _those idiots_, he thought, clearly angered about the fact that his beloved village is filled with idiots. _I'll have to reprieve this village on what is what and what is not. S_arutobi shakes his head after Naruto finishes his rant, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I can't allow you to leave the village. It's in your best interest my boy. Trust me."

Naruto, though angered about the fact that Sarutobi is a liar like everybody else, he is still reminded that his is the only one nice to him. "I have to go jiji. I can't stay here." Naruto lowers his head, his emotions fluctuating in a weird way that might resemble that of a pregnant female, "I want to live my dream!"

Sarutobi sighs but smiles at the boy. In one hand he can consider the village's bet interest but on the other is Naruto's happiness, and who was he exactly to deny such a thing? Sarutobi looks at he Hokage wall and sees he picture of the Hokages looking at him with a smile that practically said, "It'll be alright." It is pretty reassuring that the Hokages still look over the village even if the village itself is not much worth protecting like any other village.

Sarutobi turns his rotatable chair to face the village. "Naruto lets pretend that we never had this conversation."

Naruto opens his mouth to say something but Sarutobi beats him to it. "And lets just say that the file located in the right side of my desk detailing village security for the day is lost. I wonder what might happen." Naruto catches on on what the old man is trying to do. Naruto smiles a bit, _I guess he is alright_, "Thanks jij. I won't forget you in the years to come."

With that Naruto left the Hokage's office and ino the busy street of Konoha into the lax security area so he can leave. He gazes softly into the afternoon breeze and runs a hand through his hair. He laughs to himself all giggly.

He take a step and heads out the village in search of his quest to be the best samurai in the world.

"World," Naruto says softly as he finally finds the lax security area. Slipping past it, Naruto runs from the position into the forest and into a very different territory. "Prepare to taste my blade S.."


	2. Master

After weeks of traveling through water country Naruto can't help but notice a deep mist up ahead. Up ahead he sees two shadows fighting inside the mist. One guy looks like an old guy with an x mark like scar in his left cheek with faded red hair and a piece of samurai like clothes but red.

The other guy is easily 6 feet tall and he appears to have a Zanbacto with a hole next to its handle and at the top it looks like a piece is missing. He has bandages covering his mouth and has a Kiri headband. He also has a jonin vest meaning he must be powerful.

The old man appears to be fighting the man with a reverse blade katana measuring in 40" in overall with a 29" _reverse_ edged _blade_. He appears to be fighting the Kiri Jonin to a stand still in Kenjutsu. But even Naruto can tell that the old man I way better than than the tall man himself.

"Hey old man just give up and die, you know the Mizukage wants you dead for what you did." the Kiri jonin says to the old man while crossing blades with him once more.

"But I didn't do anything except help those poor people." the old man replies confused by the hostility.

"Those people you have saved were supposed to be killed, they have bloodlines so they have to die!" the man with the zanbacto snares at him now.

"Just cause they have bloodlines does not mean they are bad people, they are people like you and I." the old man replies in a grandfatherly voice.

"Yes they are, but can't you see that bloodlines are the reasons we have wars." the Kiri jonin says as he swings his zanbacto The old man remains slient. The tall man took this as a sign for him to explain what he meant.

"The clan wars for example. They fought each other just to prove who has the best bloodline. Also the first great shinobi war started because the stone village wanted a bloodline clan but the other villages wanted their own bloodline as well. Can't you see that the Mizukage has the right idea in exterminating the bloodlines. We can end the wars if we kill all bloodline clans!" the Kiri jonin shouts insanely, his mind obviously poisioned by such stupid beliefs.

"No my foolish young ling. That alone lays in the greed of man and understanding of none. And even if it is their fault, per say, it is not their fault they were born with their bloodlines. Some of the innocents like kids hate their bloodline for what they have to live through. Some have bloodlines to kill a person just by touch so imagine how they feel to never feel or to hold the person they love without fearing for their lives," the old man surprising snares at him now.

Angry at the old man insolence, he snares, "I've had it with your insolence now you bastard I am going to finish this now," the Kiri jonin says stabbing his zanbacto to the ground and going thru hand seals at a rapid pace.

But before he can finish his move the old man sheathed his sword, closes his eye and in a blink of an eye he runs towards the kiri jonin and shouts **Ryu Kan Sen **and appears at the other side he was at a moment ago with a thundering shock way. Opening his eyes, he sheaths back his sword and at the same time the kiri jonin falls to the ground still conscious, but in a lot of pain.

Walking towards the down kiri jonin he looks at him in the eye and says to him in a way that might change the way he looks at bloodlines again. "Remember, if you kill all of the blood lines, people who were friends, lovers, or relatives to them will seek revenge. That revenge will turn into hatred and eventually he or she will kill you. Then the person who kills you will have an avenger after him following your death. So the person will avenge the you and that person will avenge him. Do you get it now? the cycle will go on and on till every one is dead. It's a cycle that can't be stopped until people learn to forgive, and to understand. Remember that." He is about to walk away when the jonin starts to cough.

"W-wait old m-man(cough) I want to know the name of the person who beat me today. My name is Zabuza," the now named Zabuza wheezed out.

While walking away he just stops and turns his head in a cool manner and says, "Kenshin, Himura Kenshin," and he continues walking.

Nodding his head Zabuza falls unconscious.

Naruto could only look at the battle in amazement. He has never seen a sword style so fast, so beautiful, so- so- so perfect in his life. He has decided that he will do anything so he can get that old man as his sensei.

Running to catch up to him he finds him walking down the road to catch a boat ride to what appears to be Nagi Island.

"Hey mister can I ask you a question?" Naruto asks.

"Yes what can I do for you sonny?" Kenshin replies.

"Well I saw you fighting against that jonin in a pure Kenjutsu match and I was wondering if you can take me as your student." Naruto says respectfully bowing a little.

"Why, what do you gain out of all of this." Kenshin says to him seriously, his face is the look of a true veteran who has seen and done death.

"Because I want to protect myself, I want to be the best samurai in the world, and also I don't what people to lie to me anymore. All my life has been a lie after another lie. I never new my parents, I never had any friends, and everyone hates me. So I want to be a samurai so I can get respect and people will love me." Naruto says his eyes filled with determination.

"Well kid this style is very hard to learn, and you have to have guts not to give up. And if I teach you this style you have to promise to do one thing though. And the thing you have to do is to never kill an innocent person with this style, this style is only meant to protect the weak and innocent. Do you promise to do that." Kenshin tells him seriously while his eyes are cold and dead. Naruto swears that he can see inside of his soul.

Gulping, he replies, "I promise to never kill an innocent and to protect the weak." Naruto says with conviction in his voice.

"Alright young one follow me to my home in Mountain Country, we tortur-oh I mean training work to do."

* * *

The village of Konoha aren't much in uproar about the lost of the local resident Naruto Uzumaki. It was more of a relief to everybody except for those who wanted the kid to stay to protect the village. The most battle-hardened of those, including the elders, were the ones more disappointed more than anything. Especially Danzo, he was adamant to retrieve the boy at all cost, in fear that he might fall into enemy hands. Yet, he couldn't really do anything in fear that it might compromise his existence in root.

But as the few weeks that rolled by everybody temporally forgotten about the Kyūbi jailor. Even the council. They decided to let the boy be. Besides psychological trauma, they really didn't see any reason why the boy might seek vengeance on them in the near future. So, they let the boy go, and ordered back the anbu to return to the village for other, more necessary missions.

The only ones who really did miss the boy were just the ones who knew the boy, and that was only the Hokage in general.

**4 Years Later**

Over the years Naruto was considered a genius in the art of the sword by his teacher, Kenshin. He absorbed everything like a sponge. He has learned all the techniques that are in the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu("Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style") style, but he still has a long way to go to reach the level of speed that his master can go. He can use the _Shinsoku_ ( "God-speed"), which allows him to quickly overpower and dispatch opponents with his sword before they have time to react but he can't use it as fast as his master.

The techniques that he has learned were the **Ryu Tsui Sen, Ryu Tsui Sen – Zan, Hi Ryu Sen, Ryu Kan Sen, Ryu Kan Sen – Tsumuji, Ryu Sou Sen, Ryu Sou Sen – Garami, Ryu Shou Sen, Dou Ryu Sen, Sou Ryu Sen, Sou Ryu Sen – Ikazuchi, Kuzu Ryu Sen, **and the ultimate attack that killed his master **Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki.**

He remembers like it was yesterday, wait it was yesterday(sorry couldn't resist saying that):

"_Alright Naruto I have taught you everything you know, but there is one technique you have to learn in order to master the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style. The name of this technique is called the __Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki__. The __Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki,_ _the secret behind the technique lies in an additional step with the left foot, which adds instantaneous acceleration and weight to the addition, if the initial strike is avoided or blocked, the force of the unusually fast slashing motion displaces the air around it, generating a vacuum in its wake and sucking the opponent in; as this happens, the body is spun around for a second strike, with the previous action adding force and momentum to the swing, making the subsequent strike far stronger. _

"_Now come at me." Kenshin screams as they both lung a each other. While Naruto stumbles Kenshin falls to the ground bleeding._

_Naruto limps to his master side and cries due to the fact that he didn't know that the technique will kill him._

"_Naruto listen to me, I want to saw I am proud of you(cough) and also I want to tell you how I got to this world of yours. You see I was living in a place called Japan in the Meiji era. I was facing this swords man called Shishio Makoto. You see he was leading a revolution against the government so the government called on me to put a stop to it. So me and him meet in our final battle. I used my Ama Kaeru Ryu no Hirameki on him but on the same time he attacked me as well. You see he has a powerful style as well he has a glove with gun powder and he ignites flames and mini-explosions when he attacks. So when he did this and I did my technique I guess it open a dimensional portal of some kind and flung me here. I woke up to find myself in a world of ninja were almost no samurais exist. I cry ed because I lost my friends and my love. So I set out and helped as much people as I can in this world but then I relies-ed that even if I help people out there will suffer so I just set out to find myself anyone who I can pass on my style so my student can bring peace to this world. So Naruto can you make my dream a reality and bring peace to the world, I believe in you." Kenshin took his last breathe in the world and died._

_Naruto just stood there weeping for his master and he promised himself to bring peace to the world and by doing that, his own path just might be opened..\_

Naruto understands the importance that is what his master has taught him. He made a promise to his fallen master and he will complete it.

Naruto buries his master and takes his reversed blade sword with him.

He finds a boat and sets of to the unknown to complete his task that his master has left him. Unaware that only peace can be achieved through understanding.


	3. Appearances

Sailing in a boat that Naruto took in Nagi Island to Wave Country Naruto(who is wearing a black shirt with an orange long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shikakusho) with red lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends) pulls out a guitar he made during his training with master Kenshin. He starts to play a song that he picked up from his master. His master greatly appreciated this song because it reminds him of the woman's he lost.

(Start song: Stairway to heaven by Led Zeppelin)

**There's a lady who's sure  
All that glitters is gold  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven**

(While playing he doesn't notice a crowd forming. A girl with a flute that has red hair and a sound head band started to play her flute to match the rhythm of the guitar)

**When she gets there she knows  
If the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for**

(His guitar playing and singing catches the attention of a muscular young man that carries around his three swords bundled up with a green sash, or haramaki, over his right hip, he also has three gold earrings in his right ear and a black bandanna tied around his left arm. He also has green hear that resembles a 'marimo' but he also resembles like a shark. )

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven**

**There's a sign on the wall  
But she wants to be sure  
'Cause you know sometimes words have  
Two meanings**

(A few of the passengers are greatly moved and start to move their head in their own pace to counter act with the rhythm in the song).

**In a tree by the brook  
There's a songbird who sings  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are  
Misgiven**

**Ooh, it makes me wonder**

**Ooh, it makes me wonder**

**There's a feeling I get  
When I look to the west  
And my spirit is crying  
For leaving**

(Time passed, and so did the time in the song. The passengers jiggled and giggled and a few of them actually started to slap slowly and in a soft pace).

**In my thoughts I have seen  
Rings of smoke through the trees  
And the voices of those  
Who stand looking**

**Ooh, it makes me wonder**

**Ooh, it really makes me wonder**

**And it's whispered that soon  
If we all call the tune  
Then the piper will lead us to reason**

**And a new day will dawn  
For those who stand long  
And the forests will  
Echo with laughter**

**Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, ooh, whoa, oh**

(The chief starts to play with his kitchen appliances like drums).

**If there's a bustle in your hedgerow  
Don't be alarmed now  
It's just a spring clean  
For the May queen**

**Yes, there are two paths you can go by  
But in the long run  
There's still time to change  
The road you're on**

**And it makes me wonder**

**Aw, uh, oh**

**Your head is humming and it won't go  
In case you don't know  
The piper's calling you to join him**

**Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow?  
And did you know  
Your stairway lies on the whispering wind?**

(Naruto starts to do a guitar solo, bringing the crowd almost epic level of porpotions. They clap their own hands louder than before).

(As his solo approaches it's end, Naruto and the people start to sing along with him {how they even knew the song was beyond the author himself}).

**And as we wind on down the road  
Our shadows taller than our soul  
There walks a lady we all know  
Who shines white light and wants to show  
How everything still turns to gold  
And if you listen very hard  
The truth will come to you at last  
When all are one and one is all  
To be a rock and not to roll**

(He stops playing and everybody stops as well).

**And she's buying a stairway  
To heaven...**

Putting his guitar away Naruto finally opens his eyes to see a group of people around him clapping. He didn't even notice that he was being applaud for his performance.

Scratching the back of his neck and blushing from the attention he is receiving he says "Uh, thank you."

The girl from before walks up to him and says," Your pretty fucking good with that guitar where did you learn to play?"

"My master taught me when he was alive." Naruto replies in a depressed tone, some of it getting inti the crowd making him receive pitying looks.

"Oh so a dick head taught you, huh? Well, you and I should play some more tunes together so what do you say asshole." the red head says disrespectfully cocky.

"My master is not a dickhead, and if you ever disrespect him again like that and I'll make you regret it." Naruto replies angrily. He really didn't like her attitude now. He just thought that she was trying to be funny by saying of these bad words, but now – he judged wrong.

"Alright, alright, geez clam down I was just playing asswipe." She rolls her eyes at the effeminate boy. _What crawled p his ass?_

"My name is Naruto not ass wipe." Naruto replies in a cold voice now.

"Dang you don't have to be cold you bitch."

"Well stop cussing a lot it is not ladylike.

"Fuck you, you fucking motherfucker you can't fucking tell me what to fucking do you fucking a-"

"Geez will you shut up already, god your annoying with your "oh I'm a big bad girl" attitude." says the swords man with the green hair and three swords in his arms.

"Who the fuck are you!" the red head said angered at the fact that he thinks she's pretending to act when she isn't.

"Me, well I'm Roronoa Zoro and future greatest swordsman." the now named Zoro says.

"What is your name by the way?" Zoro asks.

"My name is Tayuya fuck face."

"Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki the greatest swordsman in the world." Naruto said adding a little more vigor in the word greatest.

"No I'm the greatest and I challenge you then to a bout." Zoro replies with a smirk. _This kid will be easy to take down._

"Sure let's get wild!"

Meanwhile, Tayuya just stands there mouth a gape while in her head she is fuming about being ignored like that. So she decides to go back to her cabin before she loses her anger. While she goes out to brood the people on board the ship hear the challenge and decide to watch this spectacle that is about to take place.

Naruto uses _Shinsoku_ to finish him of quickly and to humiliate him but Zoro used the sword in his right arm to block the incoming slash and uses that momentum to push Naruto a little and then he moves his head to his left and he swings his sword that is in his mouth to right to cut him

But Naruto jumps back in time to deflect the attack but Zoro doesn't stop there he rushes at Naruto and swings his left sword vertically, while he swings the sword in his mouth to his right.

Naruto seeing the incoming attack stops the sword in his left hand but ducks to avoid the mouth slash. But Zoro anticipated that movement and kicked him hard on the stomach sending him to the poop deck.

Spitting out blood he uses _Shinsoku _again to get behind him to do **Hi Ryu Sen **on him but Zoro blocks the attack with his right sword and slashes at him with his mouth sword and it cuts deep into Naruto's chest.

Naruto knows he might lose unless he uses his most powerful attacks. Quickly getting over his inner conflict because he knows he is going to lose consciousness soon he does _Shinsoku _one more time and does **Kuzu Ryu Sen** (**"Nine-headed Dragon Strike") **hitting Zoro's all nine vital points **simultaneously**.

Walking over to the downed green swordsman he says with a grin, "Great match we should do this some times you know I always need a rival."

"Sure man but let me rest first." Zoro says and falls unconscious.

"Hm, bastard." And Naruto himself falls unconscious from all that blood lost.

The people who were watching the match are stunned and awed at there level of speed and swordsmanship but when both are in bad condition they decided to bring them to their cabin and let them rest.

**Naruto's mindscape**

Deep in the subconscious of Naruto's mind, he wakes up to in find himself inside a sewer like place. The sewer itself looked like a sewer but at the same it look like a dungeon. Filled with deep corridors and many passage ways on each side of the wall. He took time to examine his surrounding until he finally voices his opinion.

"What the hell I'm I doing in a sewer?" Naruto asks.

"**Over here turn around."**

Turning around, Naruto notices that his surrounding start to disappear or more like expand into a way bigger width, he comes face to face with a huge fox with razor sharp teeth and nine-tails behind it.

"So you must be Kyūbi, huh? You don't look so tough."

"**Enough with your shit kit I have a deal to make with you so hear me out."**

"Ok shoot."

"**You want to be the best swordsman right." **Naruto nods. **"Well I can take your chakra and convert it into something more potent. Something that can acct as a catalyst between you and your sword."**

"What do you mean?"

"**I mean that I can act as a sentiment being inside your master's blade and convert his memories into your own, allowing you access to his experience in battle among other things.****"**

"And this helps me how, and what do you mean converting chakra into something more potent?." Naruto asked in a bored tone of voice.

"**Your chakra can be channeled into me and I'll convert it into a power that will be prepared jst ****for you depending on your personality and out look in life, doubled by your ambition in the world. You'll literally have a king's power without control.****" **Kyuubi replies with a snarl.

"Nope I don't care about shit like that because if I use that I won't be the greatest swordsman will I."

"A swordsman only uses his sword to win not some fancy shit like whatever you were saying besides it sounds like chakra but only with the wind shit."

"**T****rust me Naruto, I know you might not like it but you'll need it. Trust me.****"**

"Why?"

"**Listen kid. In this world, chakra is everything, and a ninja is everything. If you don't have something to rival that then you might as well be dead.****"**

"And why do you want to be my sword's sentiment?"

"**Because it is better than being cramped up in here."**

"Okay but I will only use you and not your powers when I _have _to kill got it." Naruto said in a serious voice."

"**Deal!" **When Naruto left, Kyūbi couldn't help but shake her head in his stupidity. _**After all, that power will control you as time goes on.**_

**Outside his mindscape**

Waking up Naruto notices his reversed blade next to him and another sword that has an orange sheathe and a red handle and engraved in the blade is Kyūbi no Kitsune. He briefly wondered why he'd gotten another sword, when he thought that the Kyūbi would be the reverse katana's sentiment. Shrugging, Naruto picks both up and heads out the door of his cabin.

Going outside he notices a boat with what appears to be mercenaries up head stopping by a bridge but the thing that catches his attention is the mist up head like the mist 4 years ago.

His eyes wide he prepares to jump towards the ocean to swim to the bridge a hand stops him. Looking back he sees Zoro looking at the bridge.

"Need some help?" Zoro asks.

"Nope but I can always use a traveling buddy." Naruto says with a smile.

With a smile he gestures Naruto to the boat hanging off the ship. "Come on get on maybe we can catch some action." Zoro says.

Hopping on the small boat both Naruto and Zoro go off in to the battle in the bridge.


	4. You!

Kakashi's point of View

* * *

"This sucks." I thought, my min close to vexing.

This was suppose to be a simple C-rank mission to escort the bridge builder to his home in wave country. But no it isn't. Now look what I am doing now. Fighting an A-rank ninja, that wasn't exactly in my to do list. I expected him to attack sometime this week but not so soon.

Avoiding another swipe from Zabuza's zanbato I go through my pouch that is located in my jonin vest and unravel it. I go through multiple handseals and call out my attack **Ninpou Summon: Earth Tracking Fang no Jutsu **making a bunch of dogs impale Zabuza but also hold him down.

"If eyes and ears don't work….then use your nose." I say with a small glare directed at Zabuza.

"That's what happens when you have your eyes shut in the mist," I say. "This summoning is specially for tracking down an opponent." I finished saying with a small smirk behind my mask. "These little dogs are my cute little nin dogs. Their sense of smell far exceeds that of other dogs… now you are trapped in my jutsu."

"Ungh." Zabuza grunts out.

"Now that the mist is clear your future is DEATH." I finished with an addable click.

"My future is death…well I'm getting sick of your bullshit," Zabuza says with a raspy voice, his filled with murder and defiance.

"Zabuza don't be foolish, there is nothing you can do in this situation; your future is certain." I said with a shrug of the shoulder, while I continue to gather my chakra.

"Now Zabuza, you went to far. First, your ambition is, too, strong… you abandoned your country of mist and became a missing-nin, your story reached even the hidden leaf village. You also attempted coup 'de tat and your attempt to assassinate the Mizukage both failed... you needed money for revenge, and you also needed to avoid hunter-nin and that's probably why you attached yourself to a scum like Gato." I finished saying while going through a set of hand seals and calling out Raikiri(**Lightning Edge)**.

"_What!" _Zabuza thought in surprise. "_Enough chakra that is visible around his hand."_

"You are too dangerous to be left alive. Other wise, you would continue to trample on others dream just to achieve your selfish desire like Tazuna-san, who you are trying to kill is this country's "courage" and the bridge he seeks to build is this country's "hope". I said with anger in my voice.

"Your ambition sacrifices many people and that's not what a shinobi should do." I said.

"I don't give a fuck about that…. I fight for my own ideals…. and that shall continue!" Zabuza says with a snarl.

"I'll ask one more time…"

"Hmm." Zabuza grunts out

"Surrender!" I exclaim.

"Fuck you Kakashi!"

"Then your future is DEATH!" I exclaimed.

**

* * *

General P.O.V.

* * *

**

"Look the mist is clearing." Sakura said, a little hopeful that her team is alright and that the threat of Zabuza over.

"What is Happening?" Tazuna asked a little scared. Sure he trusts these ninjas but not this girl in front of him.

Sakura ahead only to see one of the battle already over. She sees on of them run towards the other battle and sees the person pulling out weapons ready to fire.

What Kakashi failed to realize when he was rushing towards Zabuza was that his accomplice who already put two of his genin in a death like state was rushing towards him.

"DIE!" Kakashi yelled out thrusting his hand forward. But before he can make contact, Zabuza's accomplice kicks him in the side of his stomach, sending him stumbling back, and also launches a series of senbon needles at the nin-dogs.

With the needles hitting the nin-dogs, making them go to a puff of smoke, Kakashi uses his own momentum and rushes towards the accomplice with a Raikiri with the intent to finish him off. But Zabuza sees the attack from Kakashi coming and does a leg swipe on the copy-nin. Hitting him in the legs, making him fall in the process, Zabuza prepares to finish this off but a voice stops him in mid-stroke.

"Ooh, you're getting your ass kicked (thonk) how disappointing," Gato says with a smirk apparent on his small chubby body.

"Zabuza!" Gato finished with an unsightly grin.

"What are you doing here… and what's with all those men," Zabuza questions really not liking what might become.

"_So he…" _Kakashi thinks to himself, finally seeing the bastard midget for the first time. He kind of felt like laughing.

"Hehehe, I actually planed to do this in the beginning." Gato says with a smirk, motioning his mercenaries at the same time to take a step.

"Now Zabuza you die here, I never planed to play you anyways." Gato says while pointing his cane at him.

"What!" Zabuza yelled with anger in his voice, he knew this was going to happen, but, _I should have been more cautious!_

"You say you are a devil… well more like a cute baby devil," Gato says amusingly.

"Now attack!" Gato orders a second later.

While all of this was happening, Naruto, with Zoro, who arrives on shore to watch the match, is holding his swords. Gripping them harder and harder with each word that comes out of that midget.

_Master now I have a taste of how corrupt the ninja world is. _Naruto thinks with sadness. He knew first hand about how corrupt but this was a whole new level of it. _Master I know you said not to kill but this person deserves to die for what he has done to these people. _Naruto finishes.

Meanwhile, with Zoro, he is looking at the man named Zabuza with confusion.

_That is a big ass sword… but why does he look like me it's not like he's one of my relatives, right? _Zoro ponders to himself.

"Zoro, come on we have to stop this." Naruto says with determination.

"Finally some action." Zoro says as he took off first. But before he did Naruto's sword stopped him from moving.

"What!"

"No killing, I don't want any bloodshed here but that midget does die." Naruto said while looking at the bridge.

But before they can take off they see something that pisses them both off.

"Tsunami!" Tazuna yelled out with a horrified expression on his face.

"This bitch was fun that is the only thing I will tell you." A man with long hair and a beanie on his head with a samurai sword strapped in his back said.

"Yeah she was, huh?" a guy with fucked up face said while he stands right next to him.

There in the ground is a bleeding and bruised woman with her clothes are shredded to reveal some of her assets..

"About time you two got here!" Gato yelled at them, clearly amused how they got the fucker's bitch of a daughter.

Meanwhile Naruto has had it. With rage in his eyes Naruto unsheathes his Kyūbi Kitsune sword and uses Shinsoku; and he reappears right next to Gato.

At the same time Naruto sheathes his sword, Gatos's body is spit in half and both halves fall to the floor lifelessly.

Both the ninjas and mercenaries are shocked at the level of speed and are mostly surprised that he wasn't even there or they didn't even detect him.

"Who the fuck are you!" a nobody said, as he was the first to react and get over his employer's death.

Unsheathing his master's reverse blade Naruto calls out his technique **Dou Ryu Sen **making a bunch of sand and rocks hit the mercenaries in the face. Using this momentum, Naruto closes his eyes, and sheathes his sword. Opening his eyes to reveal blood red eyes Naruto uses Shinsoku and reappears behind all of the mercenaries with his sword in the air and his other arm in his waist sword guard.

Closing his eyes again he sheathes his sword as all the mercenaries fall to the floor unconscious. Emotionless, Naruto sighs and was about to relax when Zoro's voice came in.

"What the fuck Naruto you got to get all the action… you didn't even leave me one." Zoro pouted which looked kind of creepy.

The shinobi on the other side of the bridge were all shocked at the blonde swordsman's speed. Meanwhile Kakashi is thinking.

"_Blonde hair, blues/red eyes, three whisker marks on his cheeks it can't be…" Kakashi trailed off there._

Zabuza is just standing there remembering the same attack that happened to him those four years ago.

"_Who is this brat and why does he move like that old man….wait that's the old mans sword!" _Zabuza yelled in his mind.

"Hey gaki, who are you and why do you have that blade?" Zabuza yelled at Naruto, demanding more so.

"Who am I? I'm Na..(clang).' Naruto was interrupted when the sorry excuse of a samurai decided to sneak up on him and try to take him out.

"You know attacking from behind means you are a coward," Naruto practically sneered. "And you call your self a swordsman."

Just as he was going to attack back Zoro decides to intervene.

"Let me handle this 'samurai' besides I need some action." Zoro said with a smirk.

Without waiting for his reply Zoro rushes at his opponent with two swords out. Using his strength, Zoro thrusts his left sword out intends to stab him the arm. But the swordsman blocks it with difficulty and tries to overpower him but he couldn't so he decides to roll out the way.

Bringing out his third sword Zoro puts it in his mouth and rushes at him once more. Jumping in the air, Zoro swings his left sword horizontally making him block the incoming attack. But Zoro anticipates this and stabs him in his arm with his mouth sword making him drop his sword.

"Now to make sure you don't hurt anybody again why don't I cut off your arms and dick off, Hmmm." Zoro said with a smirk.

But before he can scream mercy Zoro cuts both arms off with his right and left swords while he cuts his dick off with his mouth sword.

Meanwhile with Zabuza and Kakashi, they are both thinking the exact same thing, **Brutality**.

"Do you guys still want to know who we are?" Naruto asks them. They both nod.

And after a few minutes of silience...

"Just tell them already man I want to find some action and drink some sake…..mmmm, sake." Zoro says with his mouth watering.

Seeing them both nod he starts.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki The fifteenth successor to the sword art of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū!"

A gaping fish was heard throughout the land and into the universe of nothingness.


	5. Shit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**This is a story challenge I took from Dracohalo117 "Naruto Quits Shinobi Life.." I hope you guys enjoy and it is not going to be a harem, and the main paring is Naruto/Kyuubi. Naruto might be a little OC.**

******

**Chapter 5-New member…unofficial group**

"Naruto!" Kakashi screamed at him.

"Yes…" Naruto was cut of by Tazuna's scream.

"What are you doing my daughter is on the floor bleeding to death and all of you guys can do is talk…. Please help me." Tazuna begged.

"Crap I forgot here take her to your house I'll be right back with some herbs." Naruto said running towards the forest.

"Here let me help you carry her." Zoro said picking up Tsunami.

"Thank you." Tazuna replied heading towards his house.

"Uh if it is any help I know one medical ninjutsu that can help her at least just a bit." Kakashi offered.

Of on the side we see the masked partner of Zabuza talking to Zabuza about the situation.

"Zabuza-sama what do we do now?" The voice said sounding femine.

"Nothing for now Haku…but I will like to get healed first and maybe talk to that blonde hair gaki before he leaves." Zabuza says looking at the direction that Naruto went off.

"Hai Zabuza-sama." Haku says grabbing him by the arm.

Just before they shushin out of there you can hear Zabuza mumble, "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū style…never heard of it but from what I can tell interesting…" and they shushin out of there.

"Sakura grab Sasuke and I'll grab Shino and we will head off to Tazuna's house." Kakashi ordered.

**

Opening the door Naruto is instantly blasted by killing intent from Tazuna.

"Where the fuck where you!" Tazuna said angrily.

Off in the corner he sees a little boy about 9 years old crying on top of her mother.

"Well I kind of forgot to ask where your house is located so I had to ask but some of the people here got scared and did not answer the door until at least one little girl finally helped me." Naruto said walking towards Tsunami.

"Wh-o are you?" the nine year old kid cried.

"I'm the person who is going to help your mother." Naruto said softly.

"Shut up you can't do nothing I bet and she will die just like father!" the nine year old screamed at him.

"Inari shut up!" Tazuna yelled at the boy named Inari.

"I see…if that is what you think then I pity you." Naruto said while crushing some of the herbs together.

"I don't need your pity…you never had to live your life like me you spoiled sorry excuse for a ninja!" Inari yelled at him with tears pouring out of his eyes.

After that little out burst everybody became quiet you can even hear a pin drop from this silence.

"That's true that I never had anything taken away but that is because I never had anything to begin with…except maybe my master but I am not going to tell you my sob story." Naruto said still crushing the herbs together.

"But let me tell you one thing Inari." Naruto said only to be interrupted by, "Shut up I don't want to hear your shit!" and Inari ran upstairs.

"Inari!" Tazuna screamed.

"No it is alright for him to feel that way." Naruto said.

"But if he keeps quiet and continues to sob like a little bitch instead of taking action like the rest of these villagers than your country will be taken over by another tyrant….but to prevent that you and rest of your people will have to learn how to learn how to defend yourselves and learn to fight back instead of letting them do as they please." Naruto said in a cold tone of voice making every flinch.

"Basically all of this could have been avoided if you guys just fought back at the very beginning instead of letting a scum like gato do as he pleases. Now look at how your country and how the people around you are due to you and your peoples action. Cowards, all of you and thanks to that you made the next generation follow your cowardism so your country is fucked unless you learn how to fight back" Naruto finished applying the herbs he crushed onto Tsunami's cuts, bruises.

"But how." Tazuna said with tears flowing from his eyes.

"How can we defend ourselves…we are no warriors." Tazuna Said.

"You don't have to be a warrior to save your precious people…the only thing you need is your own two arms." Naruto said having his right arm in front of him and his left arm grabbing on to the rights elbow.

When Naruto did this Tazuna and Tsunami who just woke up saw a projection of their deceased Kaiza appear right next to him doing the same. Shocked and awed at the same time Tsunami just sobs and buries her head on to Naruto's chest.

"Thank you for your speech Naruto I really needed that." Tazuna said wiping the tears from his face.

Out of no where Inari come bursting from out of nowhere and jumped into Naruto's arms and started to sob.

"I-I he-eard everything you said and you are right." Inari said sobbing just like his mother is.

"That's alright just let everything out." Naruto said patting and rubbing both the mother and sons back.

Looking at the scene all the remaining occupants can't help but smile softly at the scene because it looks just like a family but for Sasuke he can't help but remember his memories of his family and the way they hold each other like they are doing now and he starts to sob quietly.

"Sasuke are you crying…oh you are crying." Sakura said.

"No Sakura I'm not crying I just have something in my eye." He replied wiping his tears.

"Well as touching as this scene is…can I have a word with you Naruto…outside." Kakashi said pointing his left thumb to the door while reading his book

"Whatever." Naruto said putting the now sleeping family in the same bed and walks outside.

"Naruto is there any hope for me to convince you to return to Konoha?" Kakashi said putting his book away meaning he is serious.

"Nope." Naruto said as a matter of fact.

"Well I know I can't force you because of my condition but if get sick of travelling just remember Konoha will aways be your home." Kakashi said doing his eye smile.

"Kakashi no disrespect but that place has been and never been my home and I don't expect it to be any different than it is now." Naruto said opening the door.

"But they Changed I promise." Kakashi said trying to convince him.

"I doubt it….after all humans fear what they don't understand and they will never understand me." Naruto said closing the door.

"How can we understand when you where so distant." Kakashi said looking at the moon.

**

Next morning we see the ninja group consisting of Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, and Kakashi leaving via boat transportation.

"Do you guys really have to leave?" Tazuna said.

"Yes but don't worry Naruto is here for now to protect you guys." Kakashi said with his eye smile.

"Yeah about that who is anyways he didn't talk much about himself." Tazuna said.

"Don't worry if you can or can't trust him but trust my word he is reliable…well ja ne." Kakashi said sailing away.

Seeing them off Tazuna can't help but feel grateful towards them for protecting them even though they did a crappy job at protecting his family. But he soon feels a hand on his shoulder and he turns around to see Naruto standing besides him looking at the ninjas retreating form.

"Don't worry Tazuna-san this bridge will help your country back on your feet. But unless you guys don't fight back any future tyrants like I said then you will all be the same." Naruto said walking away.

**

Three long weeks have passed since the ninja have departed and through those weeks Inari showed more courage than ever and because of him he help revive the villagers courage little by little all thanks to a blonde hair samurai. As for Zoro he just sat at their house for a while and drink sake or fall asleep but as soon as he wakes up he goes training.

The first week Naruto had a meeting with Zabuza and his companion named Haku who is actually a girl. Well it wasn't a meeting but more of a sparring match.

_Flashback no jutsu 2 weeks ago_

In the forest we see both Naruto and Zoro sparring with each other when they see both Zabuza and Haku come into the clearing.

'Hey Gaki you didn't answer my question at the bridge." Zabuza said.

"Yes I did I told you my name didn't i?" Naruto said having his hand in his chin making him look like he is thinking.

"No about that sword." Zabuza said with a tick mark.

"Oh this is from my master."

"Who is your master?"

"Himura Kenshin" Naruto said proudly.

"Kenshin that old bastard was is your sensei…damn how is he." Zabuza said excited.

"Dead." Naruto said in an icy tone.

"What happen?" Zabuza said.

"Don't what to talk about it."

"Hey gaki I'll make you a deal." Zabuza said.

"What is this "deal"." Naruto said eyeing him suspiciously.

"If you beat me in a sword fight like your master did those four years ago I'll teach you a few things but if I win you have to become my tool like Haku here…so what do you say?" Zabuza said swinging his zanbatou to the ground making a small crater.

"Deal, but I don't need your teaching but maybe you can be my companion." Naruto said.

"Deal!" Zabuza exclaimed rushing at the blonde swinging his oversized sword at him. Naruto just rolls out of the way to avoid the swipe and continues to roll after each attack.

Getting a little agitated Zoro says to Haku, "How about you and me fight?"

"I don't fight meaningless fights unless Zabuza-sama orders me to."

"Oh so you are his little bitch uh well bitch I will be your new master!" Zoro said rushing at her.

"Hehehe it looks like your companion likes to fight as much as me well he kind of looks like me as well…hmm he might be a lost relative." Zabuza said swing his blade ones more.

"So it seems." Naruto said jumping over zabuza and kinking him in the back of his head.

"But sadly I don't have time for this pointless battle so.." Naruto uses Shinsoku and then shouts out **Kuzu Ryu Sen ("Nine-headed Dragon Strike") **making Zabuza drop his bade and drift of onto unconsciousness.

But before he hit the ground he hears, "Hehehe just like his master…".

Meanwhile with Haku and Zoro, Zoro is rushing at Haku while blocking her senbon needles with his right sword and swinging his left word professionally.

"_This guy…he is not ordinary swordsman with those three swords and that strength he posses…he isn't an ordinary swordsman he is a monster." _Haku thinks while dodging another swipe from Zoro.

"What so scared…come on." Zoro said swing his left arm but just like he predicted she dodged the attack and he swong his right arm slashing her in the chest exposing a little cleavage.

"_Shit he got me with that faint attack but he…" _Haku lost her train of thought when Zoro throwe his mouth sword at her and stuck her in the shoulder not expecting that kind of attack.

"I knew that will work…sigh this was not as fun as I expected it to be….oh look at that Naruto won already." He said cheerfully.

"Lets go Zoro."

"Whatever."

_Flashback no jutsu end._

Now we see both Zoro and Naruto in the bridge about to leave.

"Naruto and guy with green hair…"

"My NAME IS ZORO!"

"Whatever."

"Well like I said Naruto thank you….because of you, you made this country get their confidence back and our courage to stand up for ourselves." Tazuna said hugging the vlonde while both Tsunami and Inari cry at the back ground.

"A…well no need to thank just thank youreselfs for going through this whole ideal…well I hope you have a better life for all of you." Naruto said turning his back on them and walking away.

"I pro-mised myself I wouldn't cry but I can't help it." Inari said crying.

"I know honey I'll miss him to I was kind of hoping for him to be your new tou-san but he is to young." Tsunami said sadly.

"WHAT!" Tazuna screamed making the rest of the villagers laugh.

"Well Tazuna-san now that the bridge is complete what will you name it." Someone from the back ground said.

"Well I was thinking of the Sexy Tazuna Super Bridge." Tazuna said getting a sweat drop out of everybody.

"Hey how about the great Naruto bridge?" Inari said.

"Hmm…not a bad name, and he did help us….why not I guess this is now called The Great Naruto Bridge inspired by the brave samurai who help this country get their confidence but most of all their courage to stand on their feet and fight back." Tazuna said making everybody cheer in abroval.

**

"Hey Naruto aren't those two persons we faced suppose to follow us now." Zoro asked.

"Well lets just say they are tied up at the moment." Naruto said with an insane laughter escaping his mouth.

"_That's what they get for eating my last two bowls of ramen....ku ku ku ku."_ Naruto thought.

Meanwhile back in wave country we see both Haku and Zabuza tied up.

"Gaki?"

"Come on Gaki I said I was sorry."

"Zabuza-sama?"

"What now Haku."

"I farted." Haku said giggling

"NARUTO!"

**

**Well I hope you guys like it.**

**Ja ne **


	6. Chunin exam start Water Country?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**This is a story challenge I took from Dracohalo117 "Naruto Quits Shinobi Life.." I hope you guys enjoy and it is not going to be a harem, and the main paring is Naruto/Kyuubi. Naruto might be a little OC.**

**Before I start this story I have something to say. I have gotten a review by Samurai X saying I should make it a Shion and Naruto pairing. And that has got me thinking, "A samurai paired up with a priestess or princess sounds appealing." So I am making a poll that I will post up 10 minutes after I post this chapter. Should Naruto be paired with a princess, priestess or should it remain Naru/Ky?**

**Some correction's and ideas's are my beta's idea, Azu-chan so....**

**And also review and tell me who should be paired if you want I count those to so...**

**ON TO THE STORY...**

**

Naruto was traveling on the road with Zoro, Zabuza, and Haku (who was still pissed that they got tied together) the group of four spot a sign.

"WELCOME TO TANZAKU GAI HOME TO THE WORLD FAMOUS GOLDEN DRAGON CASINO."

"A casino? Who likes to gamble anyways.....they.....are....." Haku didn't finish as she noticed that all three males sprinted to the casino with water coming out of each of their mouths. They were sprinting so fast that they kicked up dust that sadly hit Haku in the face.

"Men!" Haku huffed to herself as she wiped her face and then followed after them.

The villagers in Tanzaku Gai just watch in shock as three individuals kicked up a dust trail. Actually some were freaking out.

"We are being attacked! Run for your life!" the local crazy villager exclaimed running away flapping his arms in the air. Unfortunately for him the crazy bastard ran right into a light post with a loud slam making the villagers who saw it wince in pain.

"Oooh, that has GOT to hurt." said one of the villagers.

"Yeah, but you know that crazy bastard always does that. It's like he likes pain." the other villager replied.

"I hate masochists." one of the villagers said walking away.

Anyways….back to other four amigos...I mean companions.

Upon reaching the casino Zoro went straight up to a waiter and orders ten bottles of sake.

"Uh sir isn't that too much?" the waiter asked.

With a fire blazing in his eyes Zoro said menacingly , "I'll SAY when it is too much! Got it."

"Y-es s-s-sir." gulped the waiter as he beat a hasty retreat.

"Zoro you ass, stop scaring people or we're going to get thrown out." Naruto said smacking him upside the head.

"Hey man cut it out that hurt." Zoro said rubbing his head.

"You two are like school children I swear." Zabuza said chuckling at his two companion's antics.

"Fuck you!" They both say at the same time.

"Stop repeating what I said!" They say at the same time….again.

"You want to take this outside?!" Déjà vu, huh?

By now Zabuza rolling on the ground laughing his ass off.

"Hahahahaha....you...hahaha....guys.....hahahaha....hehem." Zabuza finished as he wiped his tears from his eye.

"Zabuza-sama!" they hear outside the entrance to the casino.

"Oh great look who came." Zoro groaned out.

"Shut up." Naruto muttered kicking Zoro in the shin.

"Dick." Zoro said as he kicked him back.

"You know fuck this, Zabuza hold my shit this fucker is going down!" Naruto said as he tossed his swords to Zabuza and jumped on Zoro like white on rice.(A/N: think of the cartoons when people fight).

Arriving on the scene Haku is immediately greeted to the sight of a bruised and bloody Zoro and Naruto.

"Uh…..should I even ask?" Haku said looking at Zabuza.

"Excuse me sir but you can't fight in the casino so I would politely ask you to leave." the manager said from behind.

"WHAT!" all three males say in unison making everybody in the casino cringe at their volume.

"Do you see what you did!" Zoro said looking at Naruto releasing killing intent.

"What I did, its your fucking fault for being an ass!" Naruto shouted back with as much intensity as Zoro.

"Gggggrrrrr." They growled out as lightning shot out of their eyes and hit each other.

"Uh….is it me or did lightning come out of their eyes?" Zabuza asked and looking around he sees many people nod.

"Uh sir you guys have to leave." the manager reminded.

"Come on you two dumb asses." Zabuza grunted out as he led them outside.

Seriousness coming into play Naruto looks at each of his members with an icy glare.

"Alright, jokes aside I think it is time for us to get jobs." Naruto said.

"Why?" Haku said.

"Do either of you guys have money?" Naruto asked the other three.

Digging through their pockets they each say, "No."

"Exactly, we can't just go through each town and expect something free."

"So what do you suggest gaki?" Zabuza asked, well he grunted.

"I think we have to do....stuff." Naruto said weakly.

"Stuff?" Zoro says with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know man, the only thing I'm good at is fighting."

"Well we could go town to town hoping one of them is in trouble and maybe save them?" Zoro suggested.

"Like Wave?" Naruto asked.

"Yes like Wave." Zoro said rolling his eyes.

"Wait, I ain't doing this unless we get paid!" Zabuza snarled.

"Why do you need the money anyways?" Naruto asked with a serious expression.

"Well I want to overthrow the Mizukage over in Mist."

"Why." Naruto asked not noticing Haku's sad expression but Zoro caught it.

"The Mizukage is a tyrant, killing people that have bloodlines left and right." Zabuza said shivering, remembering how he used to be until he met Kenshi.

"Oh the bloodline purge." Naruto thought remembering what his sensei told him.

Turning around Naruto sees Zoro trying to ease a disgruntled Haku who had a dead expression on her face.

"I see." Naruto said a minute later looking down.

"Alright people we are going to Water Country....again." Naruto said getting shocked looks from Zabuza and Haku.

"But we don't have enough man power or the money to do it now." Zabuza said disagreeing.

"Don't worry I got this." and with that Naruto turned to walk back Water Country

"Come on Haku." Zabuza said.

"Yes Zabuza-sama." She replied with a hollow voice.

'_I've never seen her like this, *sigh* I should find out what happened later.'_ Zoro thought.

~In Konoha~

In the Hokage tower we see the Hokage surroned my his most valuable ninjas as well as a few Jounin sensei's in the room as well.

"Alright you all know what this meeting is about." Sarutobi said making all the ninja present snap into attention.

"Now, we will hear from those who are watching over the new Genin." Sarutobi began.

"Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma...well...are there any Genin that you would like to enter in the Chunin exam?" the Hokage said.

"I know I don't have to tell you this but a Genin team that has properly completed at least 8 missions are eligible to be nominated for the Chunin exam....of course, completing more missions than that is the norm...now starting with Kakashi."

'_He doesn't need to ask, they aren't ready yet.'_ Iruka thought.

"I Hatake Kakashi, Taicho (Captain) of team 7, nominate Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Aburame Shino for the Chunin Exams."

'_What!'_ Iruka thought stunned.

"Under the name of Yuuhi Kurenai, nominate team 8 consisting of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, and Sai for the Chunin Exams.

"Sarutobi Asuma Taicho of team 10, nominate Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji for the Chunin Exams.

"Hmmm...all of the rookies...how rare." the Hokage thought stroking his beard.

"Wait a second!" Iruka protested.

"What is it Iruka?" the Hokage said.

"I maybe speaking out of line here sir, but those nine where my students at the academy...I know they are talented, but isn't it too early for them to take the exam...they need more experience!" Iruka yelled out.

"Are you trying to kill these kids?! The Chunin Exams are..." Iruka was cut off when Kakashi just raised his hand to silence him.

"Iruka....these kids are always complaining about the mission, experiencing some pain may be good for them, and besides it may be fun crushing them." Kakashi said giving him an eye smile.

"WHAT!" Iruka yelled.

"Well that was a joke Iruka-san...I can understand your feelings, it must upset you, but..."

"Ugh." Iruka grumbled out.

"Kakashi stop already." Kurenai whispered harshly.

"No Kurenai he needs to hear this. Stay out of this Iruka, they are no longer your students...right now...they are my soldiers." Kakashi said seriously.

'_Grrr_.' Iruka thought.

'_Geez this is so annoying.'_ Asuma thought.

All the while the Hokage had on a blank expression

~Two days later with Naruto~

Walking on a dirt road the group of four finally makes it to a port city. They're going to try and catch the earliest boat and hitch a ride to Water country.

Of to the side Zoro is talking to Haku.

"Hey Haku what's wrong...you've been acting weird ever since Naruto said we are going to Water Country." Zoro said to the girl.

"It's nothing." Haku hissed out.

"Come on what happened?"

"Well you know the bloodline purges right?" Zoro shakes his head as a negative

"Well the bloodline purges are the extermination of people who have special powers like my Hyoton element release."

"Go on."

"Well..I was born in a small snowy village in the country of Mist, I was happy...my parents were very kind people, but when I grew up and began to learn the ways of the world, something happened." Haku said with tears threatening to come out already.

"What Happened Haku." Zoro said softly.

"My father killed my mother…….then he tried to…..tried to…..kill me..."

"Wha." Zoro asked, shock written clearly on his face.

"The country of Mist has been stuck in a endless cycle of civil wars, and those with "advanced blood" came to be hated. Because of these abilities, clans with such special bloodlines were used as weapons in countless battles. As a result, these blood clans were blamed for bringing misfortune and war to the country. After the wars, these clans had to hide the truth about their blood...for those whose secret was discovered, only awaited death. My mother was from one of these bloodlines, my father discovered this....and when I realized what I have done, I had killed him....I killed my own father." Haku was by now sobbing

"Its okay Haku let it out." Zoro said wrapping Haku in a hug as she wept into his chest.

What they don't know was that Naruto heard the whole conversation, his mind filled with many confusing thoughts. _"Oh Haku....if I had only known. It won't matter now because I will make sure this does not happen to anybody, ever again!"_ Clenching his fist, he looked towards the skies as if praying that Kami would here his silent promise. "_Mizukage you better dig your grave because I am coming for you!"_

**

**All right people I hope you like it. And I will like to thank Aza-chan again for the corrections.**

**Don't forget to vote.**

**Ja Ne.**


	7. Battle ready! End of the Line?

**Alright fuckers! Here is the new installment for DargonBall!**

**Anonymous person-Uh Yeah...**

"**What you ass?"**

"**Don't you mean Ninja No More?"**

"**Fuck is that?"**

"**Nevermine..."**

**Anyways before this asshole interrupted my speech, DragonBall! Begin.**

"Phase two complete." the masked ninja reported to himself. "Commencing phase three." the shinobi blurred through the clearing. Coming to a stop, the shinobi gave a quick look of his surrounding, but a distant sound to the left made him snap his head to the left.

Preparing for an enemy, he pulled out a kunai ready to kill, if he needed to. He tensed when the bush started to shake uncontrollably. "Come out now, or die." Came his cold emotionless reply.

"Well if you say so..." the voice from the bush said. He emerged a second later with an amused expression on his face. "Sorry if I-."

"What are you doing here?" the shinobi interrupted coldly.

"Well you see funny story actually I-."

"Doesn't matter, now leave before I kill you." the shinobi interrupted once more.

"Wait dude calm down. Sheesh why so serious."

"Now!" the shinobi growled out as his eyes narrowed.

"Alright, man what a dick." the guy said to himself as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Once the shinobi saw him walk away, he took off once more to his objective.

* * *

"Haku?" Zoro said concerned, "You alright?"

"Yeah. Just a little down, but don't worry I'll get over it." Haku gave him a fake smile to ease his concern, but Zoro caught the fake-ness of the smile.

"Alright Haku, but remember I'm here as well as Naruto, and Zabuza." Zoro walked away into the forest, his three swords tied around his waist bounce with each step he took. He took one last look at Haku before walking in deeper into the forest, and caught a single tear fall from her face. _Why do I even care anyways?_

* * *

"Zabuza..." Naruto began with a sharp edge in his voice, "If we are really going to do this, then I'll need a format of the village itself, like which side is most likely the enemy and which one would be allies. As well as a detailed description of the Mizukage's tower, and as well as his mansion, or house, if he has one."

"Naruto you do know that the Mizukage is a paranoid old fool who most likely changed his tower's layout, and most likely his location in general. After all, I don't think he wants to have another me to try and kill him. " Zabuza said looking at the blonde in him with seriousness.

"It can't be helped then..." Naruto murmured to himself, "What about the people who are loyal to the Mizukage? Do you think they know the layout?"

"Maybe, but like I said, he's paranoid, he doesn't even trust his own shit!" Zabuza said as he rubbed his neck.

"Hm..." Naruto scratched the bridge of his nose trying to come up with something. With a snap of his fingers, he finally got one, "What about the ones against the Mizukage! They might have a layout, maybe some information as well, and if we get them to join us..."

"We knock out two birds with one stone." Zabuza finished.

"Exactly, but how do we know which ones are loyal to non-loyal?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the sky then back down.

With a smirk behind his bandaged face Zabuza said, "Oh, you leave that part to me, after all she hasn't paid off her dept to me."

"Is she a red head?" Naruto asked with stars in his eyes.

All Zabuza did was chuckle, and that was Naruto needed to hear. _Yes, I love red!_

_You won't love red when you meet that bipolar bitch. Ha!  
_

* * *

"Hey!Hey!Hey! How can this be allowed?" Sakura said irritated, "I mean, why does that person ask us to meet, and then make us wait?"

"Your complaining is illogical, Sakura." Shino replied, "We, as shinobi have to follow are superiors, no matter how ridiculous it is." he finished as he pushed his glasses up with his two fingers.

"Shut up Shino! Why can't you just back me up o this."

"I find this highly irrelevant, and pointless."

"Why the hell does Sakura have to make a big deal out of everything?" Sasuke thought with deadpanned expression on his face.

"Morning people!" came Kakashi's enthusiastic voice, "sorry I'm late. You see today I got lost in the road of life."

"Yeah right!Liar!" Sakura hollered.

"Sakura, your hollering is...unneeded. Our sensei knows if he is late, or not." Shino said, his insect colony buzzed with annoyance once they heard her holler.

"Shino you-."

"Well, anyways." Kakashi interrupted, "I know this may seem sudden, but I nominated you guys for the Chunin exams."

"Huh..." came Sakura's smart reply.

"Here are your applications..." Kakashi said as he pulled out three forms, and held it out in front of them, "though, this is just a nomination, so whether you take it or not is up to you, and you alone..." Kakashi turned to look at both Shino and Sasuke, "but those who wish to participate, should sign those papers, and turn them in at room 301 by 4pm tomorrow."

Both Shino, and Sasuke gratefully took the papers from him and thanked him in their own special way. Sasuke gave his usual smirk, while Shino gave an emotioness nod.

Sakura grabbed her paper hesitantly, nervous plastered on her face. Her choice, whether good or bad will affect the future.

* * *

"Mei-sama, we have some news to report." the shinobi from before said.

"What is it Aoi!" she snapped at him, "Can't you see I'm busy!

"Pardon, but the Mizukage is up to something again. I have reports from-."

_Pardon?-_

"-that he plans to move his wife-."

_Wife? That means marriage.-_

"So we should go together to-."

_Together? _An evil aura suddenly surrounded Mei as she stood up, "Aoi!"

"Yes mam."

"Shut up..." he gulped, and trembled with fear from the killing intent Mei washed on to him, "or I'll kill you." she fixed him a hard glare to prove her point.

"Women are crazy." Aoi said to himself, out loud, "back in my day-."

"What did I say-."

"Still a bipolar bitch I see." Mei fumed with anger once she heard this. She was prepared to burn the flesh out of who ever said that, but once she turned to see who said that she stopped, and adopted a seductive expression.

"Zabu-chan it's been so long..." Mei said as she suddenly appeared. She grabbed on to his arm and said, "last time I saw you was after the failed coup..." she gripped on his arm harder causing him to wince, "why are you here?' her eyes narrowed, and her voice took a deadly tone.

"I'm here to finish what I started." Zabuza simply said as he shoved away from her.

"Oh, and how do expect to accomplish that? You barely made it into the Mizukage's tower." Mei said trying to keep in her laughter.

"Don't worry bitch. I have help, very good help." Zabuza pointed at the group behind him. But when he turned to look at said group, he became embarrassed for the third time in his life.

"You stepped on my sandal you morimo-haired fuck!" Naruto shouted at Zoro from the background.

"Fuck you Naruto! This wouldn't have happen if you just got out of my way!" Zoro shouted back, a tick mark showing in his head.

"Guys calm-."

"Stay out of this Haku!." they shouted at the same time, and for some reason their heads grew two times bigger once she said it.

"This is your team?" Mei said holding in her giggle. "That's it your dead!"

"Well they may seem...unorthodox, but they can get the job done." Zabuza said with a sweat drop. "Again with morimo, you shit-faced asshole!"

"Well they are..entertaining." Mei said. "Please stop you guys, you're embarrassing me."

"Hey retards stop already!" Zabuza shouted.

"Fuck you eyebrow-less!" Naruto/Zoro shouted back.

Zabuza nonexistent eyebrows twitched with anger.

* * *

"Break it up maggots!" Ibiki, the top interrogation expert of Konoha shouted so all in the room can hear.

"Sorry we got...carried away." a bandaged kid said, scared at his sudden appearance.

"Shut up, and take a seat, or you're out!" Ibiki angrily said, or at least appeared to be angry.

All the kid did was nod.

"Listen up maggots, and listen good!" he began, "It's time for the first part of the chunin exam test! A written one!" Ibiki grew a grin on his face as he saw almost ¾ of the class shiver with fear at the words 'written', and 'test' at the same sentence.

"My fellow examiners will point out where you will sit for the duration of the test." he paused for a second, forgetting what he was going to say previously. He rubbed his face with his glove-covered hand, and said, "If you, or any one of your teammates are caught cheating then you lose two points. And you only have ten point available."

_That means we only have five chances to cheat. But why five, and what's with the points?_

"If you, or one of your teammates **lose **all ten points then he or she will be disqualified along with his or her teammates." Ibiki smirked once he finished.

"WHAT!' was the response of most in the class. "BUT THAT"S NOT FAIR-."

"SHUT UP!." Ibiki angrily shouted, "life isn't fair, so suck it up." Ibiki passed the test to the his chunin helpers, and then said to the class, "You all now know your seats, so sit down, and shut up so we can begin!"

"When the clock reaches 3:45pm you begin. You all have a total of 15 minutes to complete the test, and then I'll ask the tenth question in the exam." Ibiki said, as he turned to look at the clock above him.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, _"BEGIN!"

And the first part of the exam began

* * *

"So Mei..." Naruto said with a nervous grin on his face, Sweat trickled down his head showing his nervousness. "How did you become leader against the Mizukage?"

"Well maybe it's because I'm the strongest." she stated as a matter of fact tone of voice, "Or maybe it's because I have two bloodline limits, and thus raises hope for my allies."

"How does that help raise hope?" Naruto inquired, not comprehending how having a bloodline, but two bloodlines help bring hope to her forces.

"Beats me." Mei said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"So tell me your story Mei." Naruto said randomly.

"Oh, and why should I? I only met you three hours ago." Mei said as she walked away.

Naruto jogged to catch up to her, but she speed up her pace, indicating she want to be left alone. "Wait Mei!" That only made her walk even faster than before.

Naruto stopped and turned to look at the shinobi next to him, who was watching the exchange between him and her, and said, "What I do?"

The shinobi shrugged.

"We will attack here." Mei said pointing at the map that Aoi brought in. "First we have to clear a way to get to the Mizukage, just going straight forward will decimate us, and leave us wide-open for a counter attack."

"So we just take out these forts." Naruto pointed at the three forts surrounding the Mizukage tower, "And we should have a clear passage for our forces to enter?"

"That's right Naruto, but be careful he has a total of four remaining loyal seven-swordsman, and so there should be one at each fort, and the last should be with the Mizukage himself." Mei said.

She turned her attention to Zabuza, who has been listening to who exchange with closed eyes, and said, "Zabuza will go to Fort Constantine, Aoi will go with you just in case." Zabuza opened his eyes, and smirked.

"Next is Fort Banister." Mei said pointing to the one on the right. "Haku, and Zoro should be able to clear that way." Haku and Zoro looked at each other then at Mei and nodded.

"Next we have the final one for me and you, Naruto." Mei said looking at Naruto from the corner of her eyes, surprised at his serious expression shown on his face. "Alright Mei." he said seriously, his icy blue eyes meet her cold green ones.(A/N:Don't know her eye color)

"Zabuza." she called out, "After you finish, head straight to the Mizukage tower, that goes for you two as well. Naruto, and I will meet all four of you there." she said. "Once there will radio for our forces to begin the attack."

All of'em nodded and left the tent, but Naruto took one last look at the map, a bad feeling rushing to his spine. _It's a great plan, but we are at a disadvantage. The Mizukage will know of the attacks at his three forts, before we even reach his tower, and by then we'll be to late. Sigh, no time to think now I have a war to win, and people to save._

* * *

"Pencil's down now, or you're disqualified!" the remaining genin did as instructed, not wanting to miss their opportunity to make chunin.

"Before I begin the final question, you all have a choice." Ibiki began to say, "If you take it, and answer it wrong then you'll be stuck as a genin forever!"

"WHAT!"

"THAT"S BULLSHIT!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!."

"I FORGOT ME TACO-!"

"SILENCE! Now as I was saying, if you take it and fail then you'll never be able to take the cunin exams again. However, if you don't take it, you'll have a chance to take it next year, but remember this applies to your teammates as well, whether you fail the question, or wish to drop out to save your skins." Ibiki said adding more tension than there already is.

"So choose. Raise your hand if you wish to quit, and try again next year." Ibiki showed no outwards emotion once immediately five hands shot up in the air, "Numbers 5, 17, 25, you're out!"

"7, 90, 81, you're out!"

"13, 1, 99, you're out!"

"15, 71, 66, you're out!"

"2,3,4, you're out!"

Sakura gave a frightened glance at Sasuke, scared that she may ruin his chance. _I can't do this, if I mess up then Sasuke-I have to quit for the sake of my Sasuke-kun. _She started to raise her hand, getting the attention of, Sasuke, Ibiki, Ino, and her team, and the rest of her graduating class.

_What is that idiot girl doing!_

_Forehead?_

"51, 8, and 67 you're out!" Sasuke cast Sakura a murder fulled glare, hatred showing in his face. _She did it again(he clenches his fist, drawing blood) Sakura."_

"23, 98, 14, you're out!" was the last thing that team 7 heard as they exited the classroom.

* * *

"Sir it appears that incoming forces are appearing to the west."

"It appears as they want to finish this war, sooner than expected."

"Sir?"

"Rally up the troop, it's time to finish this."

"Yes Mizukage-sama!"

_Their destruction. Soon I'll purge these lands of thier filth._

* * *

**It's short, but I don't give a fuck! You either enjoy it, or-man whatever I'm tired.**

**Next update "The Hero or Villain".**

**Ja Ne Bitches~**

**Yeah out.**


	8. Anguish, and Death

The shouts and screams of pain echoed through Fort Constantine. Occasionally, you could hear the gurgles and splashes of blood following afterward. However, those that remained alive ignored their comrades cries of death and chose to fight the ones responsible for all of this.

Currently, Aoi and Zabuza hand just about finished their fourth squad of enemy troops. Their soldiers, that they are in command of, are making sure that those that Aoi and Zubuza fought stayed dead.

"Aoi," Zabuza said, his zanbacto in hand and kunai in his teeth thus making his voice sound muffed. "Let's hurry up and finish this place up. Standing here is making me feel somewhat melancholy for some reason."

Aoi, with his teeth barred, nodded in agreement and rushed toward down the hall.

"Man, I can't believe this," Zabuza said as he tossed his kunai in the air and kicked it, send it flying towards the shinobi down the hall.

"What?" Aoi replied, chucking his kunai at the dead shinobi's partner.

"It's just that this is going to to be are fifth squad we encounter and wee still haven't reached the main hall; we're barely in the basement!"

With swift movement, Zabuza jumped to the wall on his right and swung his zanbacto horizontally; the zanbacto met the poor shinobi's unprotected neck.

"Does it matter?" Aoi questioned as he blocked an attack and retaliated with a heel kick sending the attacker flying.

Zabuza grinned, "no."

Aoi sighed, but shook his head a second later; after all, it wouldn't be good if he died by having his random chatter and not concentrating on the mission.

Pushing chakra into his arm, Aoi swung his sword up high and blasted the ceiling; ruble and debris followed afterward, blocking the incoming squads of shinobi.

"Zabuza," Aoi said immediately. "I think we should really hurry up and destroy this fort or else we can't call ourselves seven swordsman if we take this long; so, shall we go up?"

Zabuza winned, contrary to what people believe, Zabuza is a very childish guy, that is, when it evolves killing people and what not.

"Fine."

Aoi sweat dropped when Zabuza puffed out his upper lip.

_O... K...?_

_

* * *

_In all his life, Zoro has never seen such a serious, cold – yet warm – face on a person. It slightly terrified him – but yet excited him – in such a way that he couldn't even imagine. So, because of that, he's never fought so fearsome in battle, nor beautifully (though he doubts it).

_If this is what it means to reach your potential then I have to fight next to Haku again, or maybe; against her._

Zoro narrowed his eyes. He was going to yell, "Watch out," to Haku; however, judging by pincushion that followed afterward it seems as though she won't get hit that easily.

He grinned. It seems that today just screams "Untouchable," but he cant just let his guard down; after all, he still has to fight the last squad of shinobi in front of him.

"You know," Zoro began, his words spoke perfectly even though he has his third sword on his mouth. "I was once a bounty hunter."

If he, Zoro, was trying to sound terrifying, it wasn't working.

"You see-."

Squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch.

Eyebrows trembling, Zoro turned to see Haku standing behind him with two needles remaining.

"Let's go," Haku said coldly behind her anbu mask.

Surprised, Zoro walked up to a few of the downed shinobis.

_They're dead_, he thought to himself surprised.

"They're not dead Zoro, though close to death." Haku said as she waked up the stairs into the second floor.

_They're not? It seems that even in a war she spares her opponents, _Zoro thought with respect for Haku. _As for me,_ Zoro looked at his opponents as saw all of them dead on the ground with a few limbs missing, _I fell like a coward now._

He sighed and ran up the stairs and caught up to Haku, who was already fighting another group. He turned to see if any of his commanding troops were still alive behind him and to his surprise; they were all still alive.

_They must be skilled, _Zoro thought.

_How lucky, our commanders did all the work, _the shinobi's thought.

Shaking his head he ordered, "Alright with limited number of soldiers I need two squads to help Haku while the remaining three help me!" The shinobis nodded in agreement, "Move out!"

**

* * *

**Combining, and compressing her two bloodline gifts into one attack, Mei unleashed a turret of deadly acid missed with boiling hot lava into the main fort wall. It took a couple of seconds for the wall to dissolve and for the shinobis inside to rush to attack.

Slightly impressed, Naruto raised an eyebrow at Mei's seductive pose. He really didn't know whether she's being serious at the plan or just playing around. But now that he thinks about it, aren't all of Mist's shinobis' like this? Serious, yet happy when they have an opportunity to slaughter someone? Still, it does bring amusement once in while when they fight, or more specifically; how they fight, but when they're on your side not your enemy, just freaks you out plain and simple.

Ironically, he is fighting Mist shinobis. OK, now this is getting confusing.

Before Naruto can confuse himself even more, Naruto shook his head and rushed at his opponents with Shinsoku. Bodies after bodies flew in the air followed by the screams of pain; however, no blood flew. The blunt force behind Naruto's sword blew the enemy shinobis into a world of pain.

However, on Mei's side of battle, she was tearing shit up... literally. To be exact, she was burning and dissolving shinobis left and right, and up and down.

Naruto's master, Kenshin, had taught Naruto about what happens in a battle that it's a life or death struggle. - but yet, he never experienced such a thing. Sure he killed, once, but that was just it. So, seeing the slaughter of the shinobis, and remembering the promise he made with his master about bringing peace; he realized, what is going on?

How can this happen? He thought for sure that there wouldn't be any bloodshed. What a fool he is, he realized. He was serious about helping the people but he forgot one important thing, he has to kill to reach what he wants. And he's sure as hell that the Mizukage won't just listen to reason, or was he just going to knock him out? If he was just going to storm into his office, and knock him out then the Mizukage would just plan to strike back, and that would mean even more bloodshed.

So, the question is, "What is the most effective and quickest way to finish this civil war?"

Naruto thought about it, and the only thing he could think about was to kill the Mizukage himself but what about the shinobi loyal to him? Wouldn't they be against bloodlines, too? So, does he have to kill them, too? But, that's inhumane – yet what Naruto doesn't realize is that ending a war as quickly as possible is humane.

Frozen in place with fear, and with many thoughts and questions twirling and spinning in his brain like a hurricane, Naruto didn't notice an enemy shinobi that was about to attack him. Luckily for him though, one of the group squad that followed the blood saved him .

"Sir," one of the shinobis' screamed. "Snap out of it – ark!" The shinobi was kicked in his stomach, the force of the kick sent the guy flying towards his comrades.

"Naruto," Mei said coldly, as expected of a Mist shinobi. "What you're doing is what the weak do! Snap out of it, this is war!"

The only response she got was his tightening on his reverse – sword.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!"

God, the last thing he wanted was for her to follow him; cause right now, he really wants to kill her. She just ruined his chance to fight against strong opponents. She's such a fool!

"Sasuke-kun! Wait up!"

Tempting as it is, Sasuke withdrew that thought; he doesn't want to end up like his brother no matter how tempting it is.

"Sasuke!"

His eyes landed on the alley ahead and with precise movement he slipped in with little vigor on his part. He watched as his annoyance, Sakura, walked past the alley hollering and screaming his name. He clenched his fist at her sight. He took a deep breathe and closed his eyes to calm himself. The only thing he can do now is train.

Gathering chakra in his legs, he jumped up and landed on the roof of the building. He turned his eyesight to the Uchiha compound and jumped towards it as fast as he could.

It took him a few minutes to get there but that didn't matter. That was a small warm up to see how far he'll take to get there.

Going thru his basic kata techniques he gathered chakra in his lung, allowing the air molecules to vibrate and speed up, and he exhaled; out came his Fire Style: Fire Ball technique that shined brightly on the lake's surface.

After the last bit of chakra he dished out, he tried to activate his sharigan without chakra but couldn't; however, he kept on trying until he passed out.

Up ahead, in the tree above, there stood Kakashi with a book on hand; pondering on what direction this might take the boy, Sasuke. Will this be a good leason, or will this make the boy a little resentful towards his teammate, more specifically, Sakura.

He sighed and closed his book. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to enter them so early in the Chunin exams, but Kakashi know for a fact that this will help all of them grow strong mentally. That was his intention from the start; to help them grow mentally in face of danger or psychological warfare. But just looking at the boy, Sasuke, he can't help but think other wise.

He already checked on his other two students; Shino appeared fine but he saw thru his students emotionless facade. He appeared shocked, too. Maybe his logic failed when he came to the conclusion that they'll pass the first exam. As for Sakura, she seems fine although worried about her fellow teammates, Sasuke only, instead of herself is the only problem.

Kakashi sighed once more and pocketed his book, _time for a squad meeting_.

* * *

When had all of this began? The Mizukage wonders. Back when he was a child... yes. Of course; everything lies at that age and so far nothing but the truth had evaded him. And god, he wants the truth; cause if he knew, then there wouldn't be a civil war to begin with!

"Sir, our three forts are close to their destruction, what should we do?"

The Mizukage allowed his eyes to narrow behind his veil. He dug his fingernails on his leather chair and snared at the lone ninja.

"I don't care; do whatever it takes to push them back!"

Despite what others say and do, the Mizukae is a dangerous man. He literally rules with an iron fist causing his subordinates to think twice about rebelling. The Mizukage knows that when he became kage and allowed this mascaraed to happen. He had a choice whether to be loved by the people or feared by the people. He chose the latter; and that's when he attacked his targets. He efficiently targeted the bloodlines. He allowed no room for them to make a come back. When questioned why; he answers, "For a more beautiful Water Country." He blamed the wars and the failures on the bloodline wielders. He successful persuaded the masses and in return, he got their full born loyalty.

"Yes sir!" Water circled and the ninja vanished.

The Mizukage shook his head, it's not like he wants to conquer the whole elemental countries. He just wants to make his home a better place; but the bloodline wielders ruin it with their filth. He knows exactly where those cursed bloodlines come from and for that; they must die.

A sighed escaped his mouth as he turned around to face the window where explosions and smoke filled the air. He looked up at the sky and saw how peaceful it might be for the clouds. The only thing wrong was the smoke rising to the heavens that disturb their peace.

He turned back around to face his desk and opened his drawer with a picture of a woman, late thirty's, with brown, almost black, hair and captivating brown eyes. If you look closely, you could see hint of red in her eyes, too.

His face remained expressionless as he placed it on the top of the desk.

"Today is a good day to die."

He just hopes that his work will continue someday. However, he knows for sure that he'll never be gone from this plane of the living. After all, he lives in the memories of the cursed bloodline wielders and in Mist history.

"Yep, today is a good day to die."

Dieing old isn't as bad as it sounds but dieing in battle; maybe that's what he was waiting for.

* * *

"Zabuza," Aoi kicked another of the incoming attackers. "We're close to the control room."

Zabuza nodded as he swung his zanbacto on another ninja. He looked behind him to see only two of the five squads remaining.

"Shit, along the way we lost three squads Aoi. If we continue like this than we won't be able to make it towards the Mizukage tower."

Aoi grunted and stabbed his sword on his enemy shinobi's head.

"Yeah, I doubt we can handle more. I'm almost out of chakra; and we still haven't faced one of the swords!"

Zabuza twisted and stabbed his zanbacto to the ground.

"Exactly."

He finished his handseals and a turret of water erupted from the left wall and flooded the hall ahead.

"Don't waste all your chakra Zabuza." Aoi warned as he speed trough the wter like a shark, cutting and slicing through the drowning ninjas.

Zabuza grunted.

Zabuza turned to the remaining two squads and ordered.

"Stay behind me."

He turned back to the hall to meet the lat group of stair that led to the final floor and to where the control room is at. He grinned. It's been while since he faced a strong opponent.

Looking ahead, he saw Aoi frozen in place at who he saw.

Curious, he rushed next to him and stopped. He meet the opposing swordsman's eye and grinned, but despite that; Zabuza's eyes showed disgust.

Their opponent grinned, his zanbacto hanging lazily on his back, "Nice of you to make here Zabu-chan and Aoi-chan."

If there was one thing that the Seven Swordsman had in common was their hate at being mocked; especially by others that are weaker than then (they think). Despite their opponent ominous taunt, they both shook it off.

"Oh, what about you," Aoi began.

Yellow teeth gleamed a the light hit it.

"Fish face." Zabuza finished seeing their opponent's blue face grin harder then usual.

* * *

Out of all the squads, Zoro's commanding battalion has to be the luckiest. So far, the only thing they had to do was to kill all the one's that Haku sparred; which in it self was easy as pie. After all, they're basically on the verge of death. Just a quick stab and they're dead.

They looked in awe as both their commanders, each different in handling an opponent, finished heir respective opponents. So far, they're close to the command room. They only have to reach the end of the hall and that's it.

The final opposing door and the on behind it are the only ones standing between them and victory in the destruction of this fort.

They looked at each other and nodded. They figured that their commanders must be tired after all that fighting thru four floors, including the basement; so now they have to be the ones who finish the last one.

Upon reaching the last door, they froze. How can this be? Why is he here? He's not a Seven Swordsman, he's not even a Mist shinobi! Did the Mizukage hire some mercenaries perhaps? No! He couldn't of had – could he? They don't know what he thins but they understood that he was paranoid to involve other parties into this matter.

However, they can't back out now. They made an agreement with each other subconsciously; if broken, they call themselves Mist shinobis.

They looked at their commanders only to see them frozen in place as well. Genjutsu perhaps?

They raced to each of their commanders and yelled.

"Release."

Their color back in place, Haku and Zabuza panted, disbelief planted on each of their faces.

"Sirs!" they yelled. "You cn't just go rushing at him like that! Don't you now who he is?"

Both shook their head. Both still shocked at what they seen when they took the genjutsu.

"He's one of the most dangerous Leaf shinobi out their!" One of the ninja said.

"Yeah, he killed his whole clan," another finished.

"His name is..."

Red eyes glowed. The three tomes circled so fast that just looking at it hypnotized a few looking. His face remained expressionless behind his straw hat.

"He is an Uchiha." And his scream was heard.

* * *

Time stood still; how long has he been frozen. It feels as though time has passed right by him. His decision, he doesn't know whether to call it a decision any more, feels more dark than any thing else that he'd thought of so far.

Mei, however, was pissed. She was sure Naruto was a capable _hardened_ warrior. Well, this is the last time she judges Zabuza's choice in companions. Bunch of peace loving zealots. She wouldn't be surprised if those two, Zoro and Haku, even got close to destroying the control room.

This whole time, he's been frozen in place. She doesn't even know why she's protecting his ass.

Sigh, "Next time I see Zabuza, I'm kicking his ass."

There once one though that she didn't try to do to wake the blond up. She just kept screaming his name to wake up, but it seems that action speaks louder than words, for now.

With a chakra covered hand, Mei punched Naruto in his face. Maybe that will take care of his frozenness..

But what she didn't expect to happen... happened.

A shadow appeared in front of the flying blond and kicked him in his back towards Mei.

Shocked at the shadow's appearance, she took the blunt of Naruto's force.

Groaning she stood up and locked eyes with her opponent.

"You're... you're... you're." she tried to stutter out.

The shadow appeared to be smirking.

"W-who are you?"

Smirk disappeared, replaced with a scowl.

"I'm..."

* * *

_There done and done._

_P.S- I'm going to erase stories that I'm __  
_o


	9. The Line Between

**Truthfully, I only re-edited chapter 1-3. I didn't do 4-6 because I was so bored that I felt like masturbating just to ease the boredom. No joke.** Anyways, enjoy your fucking chapter and wait next week for the new installment. Fucking fags.

* * *

Even though shadows formed around them, Mei remained strong. Hwever, the same couldn't be said for her subordinates. Naruto—he's practically worthless now—was down on his knees shivering and gasping. She wondered why again Zabuza decided to follow him; or maybe it was the other way around.

She didn't have much time to ponder when she felt such intense KI coming from behind. She dodged right in time, just when the Shadow came crashing down on her.

She wiped a bit of sweat that gathered on her forehead, "Just who are you?" To anyone else, that question would have been answered immediately just by feeling the woman's KI; however, the Shadow, shrugged it off and scowled, just wondering how pathetic her lackeys are by being scared of her.

Despite that, the Shadow smirked (though Mei couldn't really tell due to his dark appearance),chillingly he said, "Quite demanding, eh? Well, you should at least recognize me by the should of my voice."

_Is—is he mocking me?_Mei though, with a slight frown silently creeping up into her _face.-He stupid? _"I doubt that Shadow-san," she said with a frown. "What makes you think I might recognizing you just my the sound of your voice?" Mei quickly lost her frown. She replaced it with a smirk. _If I could have him say just a hint about what, who, he is, then I might be able to make a better plan._ She watched him 'ponder' for a bit;_ After all, he's above the other shinobis I've fought so far._

The Shadow seemed to contemplate what she said. On one hand, he could just reveal everything to her; but on the other, he could just have more fun seeing her struggling face, shit, maybe even more!

He chuckled darkly, "Ara, Ara, now, where would be the fun in that?" The Shadow dropped a few paper bombs and disappeared just when the bomb ignited into a fiery explosion.

Mei saw that coming, but that didn't mean well for Naruto and her downed soldiers

She cursed, "Fuck."

The explosion itself wasn't as powerful as it seemed but it still damaged Mei greatly and to some extent, killed some of the soldiers she wasn't able to protect.

She glared at the chuckling Shadow.

"My, my Mei. Just when I thought you've gotten stronger, you go and do something as stupid as this. What ever happened to your good old Mist days where you slaughtered your opponents left and right neither caring for your commands nor innocents who got in your way? Sigh, so disappointing." He disappeared and reappeared right behind Mei with a kunai extended, fully intending to kill her there.

He never got the change because Mei instinctively jumped away but when she landed, she cringed and fell to a knee. The explosion really damaged her badly. She had, at least, second-degree burns from her right arm all the way to her right leg. And her torso was slightly damaged as well. She practically looked half-dead with the burns and smudges on her.

She growled deeply, but found that hurt as well. She didn't care though. She glared as hard as she could at the Shadow.

The Shadow shook his head, "Pathetic. I had some hope in you, but, I guess, you're not worthy of the title 'Mizukage.' For you shall die today!"

* * *

It was around that time that Naruto found himself floating—aimlessly. He shuddered to think what happened.-He cringed at that thought. He couldn't have allowed himself to die, right? But deep inside, he knew, he just knew that maybe, just maybe, he did die. But he can't die. He still has to achieve his dream, his master's dream, mankind's dream.

The pit in his stomach growled at that. He felt himself spinning and spinning until he came to an abrupt halt. The endless clouds replaced themselves with a darked sewer. The only thing you could see was the ceiling which was glowing with an eerie glow. And on the ceiling was a single mark.

A mark of a flying bird. Flying free, high, and out of man's reach. Yet, he felt a strange power flowing within the mark. A power clearly calling out to him.

"**I see you found out the power that was just made to your will."**

Naruto turned to see Kyūbi at the other side of the long corridor. He wondered brief how it got there when it wasn't there to begin with. Then he remembered what it said.

"What do you mean?" he inquired.

"**You do remember when I said I would covert your chakra into something that will be a benefactor into your life, right?" **Naruto nods. **"Well, simply said, you have activated it. And right on time."**

"But... why now?"

"**Because you felt absolutely powerless and disgusted with 'war,' as you humans put it, and it subconsciously responded to your will, and you ambition." Kyūbi** seemed a bit amused at Naruto's confused look. She blew wind right into his face to make him snap out of it.

"W-What? Why'd you do that?" he seemed annoyed now. He really didn't like being disturbed when thinking. But he quickly shock it off and decided to voice another question. "Do you know what this 'power' is?"

Kyubi chuckled, she just knew he was going to ask,** "You'll rind out. Because like I said, this power is shaped by the individual. The only thing I could say is how to activate it."**

"And how do I do that?"

"**By opening you eyes!"**

Kyuni roared and he sudden;y ound himself floating again but this time; he just kept floating higher and higher until he found himself awake.

He felt no different opening his eyes. He didn't feel any strong nor faster, or either smarter. _Is this a __joke? _He was about to complain more but he felt danger right in front of him. Noticing the situation he's in by now, he yelled, "Mei," he ran to her side only for her to slap him away. "Mei?"

She glared at him, almost murderously, "You dare wake up now? You fool?"

Naruto, shocked to say the least, stuttered, "But Mei—I—"

He was interrupted when he felt KI coming form his back. He stood up and dodged, taking Mei with him, as the Shadow appeared with a Water Dragon.

He heard the Shadow chuckle, "So, you've woke up. But I wonder how long you'll be able to say awake before you go back to sleep—permanently."

He calmly turned around to see Naruto not even paying attention to him. He growled.

"Don't worry Mei," Naruto reassured, a little bit in turmoil with himself. "I'll beat this guy and then we can go to the Mizukage's place since this Shadow guy technically destroyed the Fort."

Mei smiled weakly, though her ace was something else, "Fuck you Naruto. Fuck you."

Naruto stood up, not bothering or acknowledging what she said and grinned at her, "Fuck you, too, Mei."

He walked forward and unsheathed his Reverse Katana. In the background you could only hear the wind blowing right through, not to mention Mei's cursing out Naruto, as well as the rustling of the trees. A perfect setting for an epic battle.

Still fuming and a little pout—ish at being ignored, the Shadow... yawned, "Yeah, whatever. Let's get this over with."

What neither one noticed was Naruto's eye change. Instead of the round pupil being _only _in the middle, there was also the same mark that he saw in his subconscious in his eyes. He didn't realize it flapping inside.

Neither said anything as they both charged at each other. One with his Shushin and the other with Shinsoku. Kunai met sword and the trees behind rattled with power from the overflowing combatants.

* * *

"You know Aoi," Zabuza began as he clashed blades with Kisame.

"What Zabuza?" Aoi replied drawing support from the side.

"This guy looks like my dinner from a few weeks back." Zabuza roared as he slashed and slashed until he felt Kisame ready to deliver a kick to his abdomen. Aoi blocked the kick for him and Zabuza left a kick of his own.

Kisame dodged and grinned.

"Really Zabuza? Your lunch was that ugly?" Aoi raised an eyebrow and charged forward with Zabuza in toll. He glanced at the two squads of ninja remaining and nodded.

They knew what to do.

"Yeah. I asked Haku never to cook again. I once asked her what the fuck she was cooking but she remained silent," Zabuza did a vertical slash. "Though, her face looked like she killed something that she's regretful for doing. I half wondered if it was Kisame's relative." Zabuza laughed and was prepared to strike again when he felt Kisame move from his spot.

Kisame grinned, "Oh? So, your saying this 'Haku' killed your mother?"

Zabuza ignored the jab and rushed again. Aoi glanced once again at the two squads to see if they're ready by now, but no; they looked about half finished in gathering their chakra, judging by what he's seeing from the Byakugan. He turned towards Kisame when felt a chakra spike.

Aoi, seeing Kisame's reserves go up even larger and stronger, immediately ordered, "Zabuza!"

With that lone distraction, Zabuza glanced back and saw Aoi pointing ahead. "LOOK OUT!" He turned to see a turret of water blasting right to him. Placing his zanbacto forward, and his left arm behind it, Zabuza took the attack head on. He had no chance to dodge that even if he wanted to.

The blunt of the force ricocheted him towards the hall and out of the room and towards the hole they blasted thru to get up in the floors.

Kisame whislted, "Am I really that good?" he turned to see Aoi charging at him with his sword. He blocked it with his Samehada and absorbed some of Aoi's chakra at the same time. Aoi, feeling his chakra slipping away, grunted and back-flipped backwards.

"Aoi! Sir!" He turned just in time to see his squadron finish the jutsu. He nodded in relief. Wind, water, and lightning gather around the eight shinobi and slowly, it picked up dust and debris. The lightning crackled and then the wind flew towards Kisame followed by the water and then the lightning.

**ELEMETAL RELEASE: ENVIROMENTAL TECHNIQUE!**

But that wasn't it. Aoi, used his remaining chakra and called out: **Water Release: Iron Wall**; a jet of water erupted from the floor and the color of the water was like the technique described. It was slightly silver with a bit of blue. The technique fused with the lightning and that fused with the water and the wind to create a devastating whirlpool inside a hurricane that quickly demolished everything in it's way towards Kisame.

Despite all that, Kisame grinned more ferally that usual, _what idiots. _And then he swung his Samehada right when the jutsu came.

An explosion or water and electricity circled around until the water and lightning appeared to be sucked back into the circle. Just as it reseeded, Kisame stepped out of there and chuckled, "What?" He blinked. "Was I not supposed to do that?"

* * *

Absent minded, Zoro thoughtfully weighed his options on the opponent in front of him. From what he recalled—experienced—in his own mind was, terrifying. He saw things and experienced things that would have left him dead if not for somebody's intervention. Even though he's dead, he silently thanked him.

The red tomes from the Uchiha spinned emotionlessly. He silently observed his opponents as they cautiously took each step. But more, he eyed the Morimo haired one the longest. Why? Because he was the hardest ever to place a genjutsu on. He wondered why until he saw that he had no chakra, so, the only thing he could do was to cloud his senses forcefully. But he then began to wonder how he was able to break against the illusion by injecting foreign chakra into him when he has no chakra.

He sighed, "Listen," he began emotionlessly. "I think it would be best if you people just quit. If you do, you'll survive, but if you don't.." He left the threat hanging in the air.

Haku stared impassively, while Zoro hitched an eyebrow, mentally thinking how arrogant the Uchiha is.

Haku released an Ice Breath, and mumbled: **Ice Style: Demonic Ice Mirrors**. Haku applied a huge amount of chakra and mirror after mirrors appeared surrounding the whole area. She disappeared into one while the Uchiha, "Hnned" to himself.

_This could be interesting_, he thought as he dodged a few senbons from one or two of the mirrors. _But she still has a long way to go._

He gathered chakra and blew a huge amount of fire from his mouth. He still stared monotonelessly at the unmoving ice mirrors. _They didn't dissolve? _He decided another method, but before he could, he sensed Zoro from behind and dodged.

"A sneak attack," he stared emotionlessly at Zoro as he stood in front of him. "Weak, but effective."

Zoro roared and charged at him only for his eye sight to go blind. He swung hard and hit one of the ice mirrors, blinded from his sight.

"Zoro!" Haku thought. She was about to go help him when she saw the Uchiha right in front of her. She cringed when he manged to hit her right in her lg just as she left.

"Urg." She groaned out.

Itachi Uchiha stared long and hard at both of them, _this is getting pathetic. I need to find Uzumaki and also retrieve Kisame._

"You two have fought... 'well,' I suppose," Haku and Zoro heard Itachi say. "However, your efforts were in vain; but I still admired the potential you both posses. So, for now, I'll allow you both to live. But, next time though, I won't be as merciful."

Itachi vanshied and in his place were a bunch of crows.

Haku looked over Zoro to see him unconscious, but not injured. She herself though was injured but not unconscious. She looked around to she her team all but dead. She couldn't help but choke at her failure. However, she stopped herself. She still had to destroy the control room. She still had to finish her mission. Applying first aid to her wounded leg, she left Zoro and continued onward.

Which will be pretty easy since every enemy shinobi is dead and gone:)

* * *

For a while, Kakashi felt like a judge. He felt like deadpanning basically. He really hated team meetings, especially now of all times.

He sighed, "Sasuke, I know you're mad but venting out your frustrations on your teammates is unbecoming of a shinobi."

Sasuke scoffed and turned away from the apologizing picket. He glanced at Shino to see him pushing up his glasses. But he could tell from his eyebrow position that he looked agitated, and a little mad. Maybe somebody stepped on one of his bugs and he didn't like.

Sasuke felt Sakura's pleading eyes behind him and said, "Sakura," he took a long pause to add more affect in his monologue, "Stop." He growled out the last part and she looked visibly startled.

Her pleading eyes fell to the ground and sniffed. _He won't forgive me,_ she thought to herself, contemplating on doing something to make him forgive her. _Saskue-kun._

Kakashi saw the interaction and was, at least a little pleased on how Sasuke handled that. He looked over Shino to see walk over to Sakura.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sakura it's not, _bitch_, your fault,_ why'd you quit_, it's our fault for not giving you a boast of motivation when you needed it the most,_ we could of passed_, either way, you saved us and allowed us to participate into another chunin exam when the time comes. I, _fuck you_, thank you." Shino clearly struggled to say the words he wants to say. If he did, that is, that would be way out of character and illogical.

Kakashi shook his head. This meeting was getting way out of hand. He needed to put it back on track. He coughed, and cleared his throat, gathering the attention of his students. "Well, as I cans see. The only way we can get past this by… going on a mission!" He eyed smiled. "Well, what do you say?"

Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance, "Whatever."

"Ma ma Sasuke. I'll even throw in so training?" Eye smile. "What do you say?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Fine, but this better be worth my time."

Shino pushed his sunglasses forward, "Sensei. I suppose you mean training for all of us, right?"

Eye smile, "Of course."

Nod.

Sakura nervously gulped and said, "Uh, sensei?" Eye smile, "Yes Sakura?" Nervous fidget, "Well, would it be possible to learn a jutsu or two?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. _I thought she wants—oh, I get it._ He eye smiled, "Of course. But only if you increase your chakra a little because now, it would seem you wouldn't even be able to learn even one."

Sakura smiled, a bit, but then looked down when she felt Sasuke glare at her. Kakashi slapped his hands together, "OK! Off to the Hokage's Tower! Dog walking, 'hears,' we come!"

Sasuke grumbled, Sakura still felt depressed, and Shino remained impassive. Kakashi eye smiled and teleported away.

* * *

After a long day at work, Sasuke finally arrived at his place. Tired, angry, and powerless, "Damn Kakashi, not even teaching me anything today." He scoffed at today's events and hit the wall. "Fuck!"

He thought back to the chunin exam and the people in it. Then he thought about his teammates, he growled, "They're bringing me down! Fuck!" He went outside and pounded on his training dummy. "Every." He pounded again, growling and beating at the dummy, "Fucking. Time!" he finally broke the dummy and allowed it to roll down from the post on to the floor.

He collapsed in a heap of pity and weakness, "Itachi-ni."

_Do you want power?_

Sasuke's eyes went wide. He quickly sprang up and looked around, "Where are you? How'd you get in here?"

_Do you want power Uchiha?_

Sasuke growled, "If you don't show up then-."

_Do you want power or not?_

Sasuke bit his lip, as he continued to growl, "Yes."

_Hahahaha! I want you to gravel and say, 'Yes! I want power!'_

Sasuke activated his sharingan at that. How dare he tell him to gravel at him? Does he even know what he is basically telling him to do?

_Are you going to do it or not? Hahahaha!_

Instead, the Uchiha gathered chakra and blasted huge amount of fire chakra around him. He didn't hear a scream, so that means he didn't get him.

_Hahahaha! Well nice Sasuke! Very nice._

Sasuke remained quiet his eyes moving left and right.

_I like that. However, I won't be able to stay here for long; So, just wait a little longer and I'll give you a gift in a few days from now._

"What kind of gift?" He spook coolly.

_Trust me. It's the power necessary to kill Itachi, your brother. _

"How do you know that name?" Sasuke asked colder than usual.

_Hm, well, I used to work with him; but that's a story for another time._

Sasuke didn't believe him. He just continued to look around silently.

_Well, like I said. Time is of the essence; so, Ja Ne!_

Sasuke looked around until he felt four chakra signatures coming towards him very fast. He turned towards the source. _Anbu? _He thought as he eyed the four masked shinobi.

"Uchiha-san, are you alright?" the bear mask Anbu inquired.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good," Bear turn towards his teammate. Cat walked forward, "Do you mind explaining this fire?"

Sasuke looked at his house and yep, it was on fire. He sighed

_Damn._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Next chapter: Conclusion pt 2.**

**O' yeah, I have some pics in my profile that tell how Haku, Naruto, Zoro, and Zabuza look. Just copy and paste. ;)**

**The chapter after next will probably be a short chapter that only has Sasuke and his last moments in Konoha, so, no Naruto. But no Sasuke next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**OMAKE: Not funny at all.**

Itachi stared impassively as Haku disappeared from his sight and right into the mirrors around. He was about to spring into action when he felt something wrong "down there."

He placed his hand forward in a defensive manner, "Wait wait wait!"

Weirdly, Haku stopped her incoming attack, "What?" she asked a little peeved.

Itachi dug his hand into his pants and Haku saw him move it up and down. She blushed a little, 'w-what are you doing?" she stuttered.

Itachi, who was looking down the whole time, looked up, with his hand still in his pants, "O' well, My balls were kind of itchy so I just had to scratch" He stopped a little and moved slower whn he felt Haku looking at him.

"W-what?" Itachi stuttered a little self-conscious at the moment. He watched as Haku titled her ead to the side as he slowed down some more on his scratching.

"No-no-no don't stop," she whispered.

Meanwhile, Zoro grabbed his nuts and scratched, "Wait," he looked down... only to freeze in shock. "My dick is gone!" He looked around and then snapped, "I must of dropped it some where!"

And with that he left. Only to find Mei having sex with Naruto while the Shadow taped it in his camara.

He found it a few minutes later in a guy named Sai's hand.

* * *

The End.


End file.
